One Door Closes, Another Few Open
by xxfacelesswriter
Summary: After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. Rest of summary in first chapter! Rated Mature for language and scenes. OC/COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Because I love this movie so much, I finally decided to do a Fanfiction about it.**  
><strong>I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman<strong>  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard. A Four Brothers Fanfiction!<strong>

* * *

><p>Some things just never change, and Detroit is no different. The snow stained streets still smelled like gasoline and dirt while the buildings still looked abandoned and run-down. It felt, just for a moment, like I was seventeen again, driving through the city; oh the memories. As much as it felt good to be welcomed back to my hometown, I wished it was under different circumstances. Looking at the time, I realized I was already a little late to the service, causing me to push the gas pedal harder. Most wouldn't expect for me to show, but this wasn't just any old lady that had passed away, this was Evelyn Mercer' the woman who basically raised me. After my mother had passed away when I was the age of seven, my father took it very hard. Because of this, he drowned himself in his work and left me to fend for myself. When Evelyn saw this, she quickly changed that and offered to help take care of me, seeing as I was her neighbor and all. But living with my father was no picnic; the monster that he was.<p>

Finally finding a parking spot, I looked to the cemetery where everyone was huddled together. I started my way toward the crowd, instantly recognizing those I grew up around, I averted my gaze to the ground. It was different seeing them in such a manner; I didn't want to be part of the crowd – partially because I mostly like to mourn alone, but also because I didn't want the Mercer brothers to know I arrived.

I stood away from the crowd, up on a slight hill as I watched while little Jackie stood at the podium, giving his testimony about Evelyn Mercer. In my head I did the math and calculated he'd be about twenty-five now, making me fell old. Little Jackie was always my favorite Mercer, mostly because he was the most troubled, but also because we had shared the same horrific childhood. Although he was the youngest brother and I am six years older than he, we bonded as we grew up. Because of our past, it pained me to watch as Jackie began to cry while at the podium. Playing with the loose change in my coat pocket, I watched as the older Mercer brother, Bobby, helped his sibling. "Thank you all for coming, there will be a reception at Jeremiah's house, you are all welcome to come." It took a few minutes before the crowd began to disperse, but my gaze was held on Detective Green, who was also staring in my direction. I could tell he wasn't surprised to see me, but something puzzled mea bout his partner's stare' I didn't like it.

As I moved my way toward Green, he also began to move in my direction. The wind picked up quite a bit, pulling my auburn hair in all directions. Moving a piece of my hair behind my ear, I put on a fake smile as Green approached me. "Well look who it is; I never thought I'd see you again," Green greeted, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's nice to see you Detective." Raising a brow, I looked toward Greene, confused. "Do you really think I wouldn't check up on you every now and then?" Stuffing my hands back into my pockets, I smiled.

"You know Green that can be considered stalking." He smiled and looked to his partner.

"Oh I'm sorry; this is my partner Detective Inspector Fowler. Fowler, this is Special Victims Detective Olivia Friedman." Shaking hands with Fowler, I still didn't get such a great vibe off him, so I kept my shake short and simple. "How long you going be in town?" Looking back to Green, I shrugged.

"Because I accumulated so many vacation days, I took two weeks off at the station."

"I still can't believe you, out of all people, made it to be a detective."

"I wanted a new life," I responded. "And I knew I wasn't going to get that in Detroit."

"So you moved all the way to New York?"

"Green, I think you need a new hobby." And with that, I turned on my heel and started toward my car. I didn't like the fact that he knew so much about my new life; whether or not he was just 'checking up on me', he shouldn't be digging. Getting to my black '07 Nissan Acura, I quickly took a glance around me. Looking into the same deep brown eyes I used to love, all I could do was stare back. Before he could make a move toward me, I entered my vehicle and started off. Passing him, I knew he was irritated with my actions, but could he blame me? The last time we talked, we didn't really leave things at a great place.

* * *

><p><em>After a long and hard day at work, it felt like a blessing to finally be home again. I knew Bobby would be waiting inside with dinner waiting in the microwave while he'd be doing pull-ups on the bedroom doorframe. And as I opened the door, there he was – his toned body being pulled up, only making every muscle in his body pop out. With a small smile I walk over to the kitchen, setting down my purse. Looking to the microwave, I noticed nothing was in there. "Uh, where's my food?" I asked, quite confused. It was as if he didn't hear me, just continued to work. "Bobby!" Finally he stopped and dropped to his feet. Turning, he looked toward me and smiled. "My food?"<em>

_ "Oh right, I forgot." Rolling my eyes, I walked in the bedroom, walking passed him without a kiss. "I'm sorry, damn." I started undressing, slipping myself into my pajamas. In doing so, Bobby made his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling away from him, I made my way to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat before going to bed. Bobby followed, irritation looming in the air. "I said I was sorry Livy." _

_ "I spend over twelve hours a day working my ass of trying to make ends meet for us to keep this apartment, the car, food on the table, while you sit on your ass and do nothing all day. The only thing I ask is if there would be food done, a clean house and a perfect escape from my job every day. And what do I get? Food hasn't been made for two weeks, this place looks like a tornado hit twice after a stampede of elephants destroyed it and it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set."_

_ "So I haven't done a few chores, sue me." I could tell he was pretty pissed off now, but he was keeping it under control._

_ "No Bobby, it's not just a few chores. You've gotten too comfortable with me holding this place down on my own while you're doing only God knows what. After you got fired you promised me you'd look for another job."_

_ "I've been looking," he interrupted, only pissing me off even more._

_ "The classified aren't behind your eyelids, Bobby!" My voice was raised and I dropped everything I was doing. "For a whole month you've been feeding me the same fucking bullshit every day about you finding a job and saving me from working my damn ass off just so we have a decent income. Sixteen hours a day, Bobby Mercer, that's how much I work to get us on your feet. I'm fucking tired of this." I stopped, letting my breathing settle down a bit. He had nothing to say, mostly because he knew everything I was saying was the truth. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke._

_ "I'm leaving," My face dropped as he turned to pack. This wasn't my intention, my intentions were good; to try and get him motivated to find a job and live his life the way it should. I didn't want him to leave. But because of my hard exterior and my walls quickly rebuilding, I simply nodded._

_ "Good, I'm tired of supporting your ass and you being under appreciative. I'm not your mother, and if you wanted her, you know exactly where she is." Bobby turned to look at me but kept his mouth shut. While he stuffed his belongings in bags, I quietly made my good seeing as I was still starving, but while the smell of the food filled the kitchen, I began to feel sick._

_ "I'm leaving my phone here since it's yours." Averting my gaze to Bobby, seeing him with his bags only made me want to cry._

_ "As well as you should," I said, keeping my composure._

_ "Have a good life, Olivia." And with that, he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I watched the wooden frame, expecting a knock on the door and for him to be crying back, apologizing and promising he'd change; neither happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those of you who added this story to your Favorites and/or Alerts! You guys are awesome! You guys are the reason why I keep writing and why I get inspiration so PLEASE keep them coming! Also, please please please review! I love getting feedback, even its just to say you like the chapter or not! I want to improve in my writing!**

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_

* * *

><p>On my drive, I was debating whether or not to make a quick appearance at Jerry's house. As much as I didn't want to associate with Bobby, I did want to see Jackie again' to be able to hug him and smile with him again. Well this was it, this was his neighborhood; I decided to attend until Bobby showed up. Parking across Jerry's house, I was one of the first that arrived; this calmed my nerves a bit. Exiting my car, I quickly looked around; making sure Bobby's car wasn't around. Looking back to Jerry's house, he was there with a smile on his face, opening his arms. "Well isn't it little Livy." I smiled upon hearing the sound of my childhood nickname. Opening my arms as well, I welcomed Jerry's hug. "How you been girl?" Letting go, he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me over. "You look good."<p>

"Thanks Jerry." I smiled to him as his daughters ran over to us. "My God, you girls are so big." I bent down to my little nieces and gave them a hug.

"I was hoping you'd be here." Camille, Jerry's wife, came out and quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"Wouldn't miss out on seeing my favorite family, would I?"

"It's good to have you here, Liv." Looking back to Jerry, a smile still plastered on my face, I knew when Jerry said this he genuinely meant it.

"Alright girls, let's get inside so you can eat something." Camille took her daughters inside their cozy looking home, but not before waving goodbye.

"Have you spoken to Bobby yet?" Slightly rolling my eyes, I balanced on my foot before taking a breath in.

"Not yet, and I kind of don't plan to." He raised a brow at me before shaking his head.

"Listen, I don't know how things went down between you two, but…"

"Jerry, leave that between Bobby and I, okay?" He nodded, understanding why I didn't want to talk about it; Bobby and I have history. Ever since Evelyn took me in, Bobby took it upon himself to take on the 'big brother' role. In school whenever someone would cause trouble, Bobby would always be right there to have my back. Whenever a guy broke my heart, Bobby was there to break his nose, and whenever I just needed someone, it was always Bobby who was there with a shoulder to lean on. It wasn't until after my junior year of high school that Bobby started to notice my growing breasts, my unusually round ass, and my 'glowing' smile. And is wasn't until my senior year that I noticed Bobby's broad shoulder, toned chest, and charming personality. I'll admit, it was strange to be dating someone I had known for years and the one who's always there, but at the same time I knew because of all the years he was there, he'd continue to do so. Unfortunately I was mistaken.

"That's fair." Jerry stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. He nodded behind me and smiled. "If you didn't want to talk to Bobby, you might want to leave now," he said through a smile. Turning around, I spotted Bobby in his favorite brown leather jacket, walking beside Little Jackie. I couldn't help but smile to Jack, him smiling back.

"Olivia!" Jack quickened his pace as he continued his way toward Jerry and I. Because my reasoning for coming to the reception was for Jack, I met him half way, welcoming his arms around me. Wrapping mine around his torso, it felt good to be embraced by my little brother. "I've missed you so much," he whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"I missed you too," I whispered back pulling away slightly to get a better look at him. "How you have grown; I can't call you 'Little Jackie' anymore." Before I left, Jackie was still about as tall as I was, but now, I basically had to tilt my head to the sky to look at him, proving my shortness. He laughed at my comment before wrapping his arms around me one last time. Fully letting go, I didn't bother looking to Bobby, but I could feel him burning a hole through my back.

"What's up kiddo? Come on, man. Give me a hug, man." Jerry embraced his little brother, just as happy to see him as I. I quickly took a glance around my surroundings as Jerry greeted his older brother, and spotted Green and his partner sitting in his car. Shaking my head, I looked back to the boys who were reminiscing on their childhood. "Do you remember when I built that tree-house and you burnt the shit down?" Bobby and Jackie laughed while I smiled.

_"Bobby, we really shouldn't be up here." After Jerry had built the tree-house, he left to get a couple party favors with Evelyn to celebrate his success. Of course he threatened Bobby and I to not go in it since we 'tend to fuck shit up', but Bobby never listens._

_"Shut up Liv, I do what I fucking what to know that." Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the floor, me falling on top of him. "Get your fat ass off me Friedman," he belted while I laughed._

_"Way to help my confidence asshole." Climbing off him, I rose to my feet and looked around. The tree-house actually looked like a great hang out spot. Yes you could probably only fit just the Mercer brothers in it, but boy did it look like something out of a movie. There was a black shag rug covering half the floor, a few beanbag chairs scattered around, and a cooler that had yet to be filled. "This place looks awesome."_

_"Yeah, he really did a good job." Bobby was now by my side, looking around as well. "Want to do a little pre-celebrating?" Looking to him, he held up what looked like a joint. Smiling, I nodded. After ten minutes of passing it back and forth, I could feel myself going with the high. We had decided to play charades, which didn't help much. All we did was laugh and be crazy._

_"Pass the join," I demanded him, seeing he lit another one. _

_"Fuck you." He took another hit, pissing me off._

_"Bobby Mercer, pass the fucking joint."_

_"Bite me," he responded, blowing the smoke my way. Getting up from the beanbag, I fell on top of him, grabbing his arm and biting hard. Hearing him scream, I stopped and looked for the drug._

_"Where is it?" He shrugged. Smelling something burning, we looked to the rug that had already caught fire. "Fuck!" I quickly jumped off Bobby who had already gotten halfway off the beanbag. "What do we do?" I asked, panicking. _

_"Run!" Following him, we both climbed down the latter and ran to find Evelyn and Jerry running up. Scared, I grabbed onto Bobby. "Don't worry, I got this."_

_"What did you two do?" Evelyn cried out dropping the bags she had._

_"My tree-house!"_

_"I went up there to check it out and I lit a cigarette but I fell asleep with it lit. Liv came up and saw and she pulled me down." Looking to Bobby, I was amazed at his lying ability. "She saved my life." Nodding along, I looked to Jerry who was still staring at his masterpiece burning down._

"Boy I wanted to kick your ass."

"Don't worry you house is brick, I ain't gonna burn it down," Bobby said after turning to look at me. In his eyes I could see his too remembered what had really happened that night.

"Well now, yeah." Jerry turned and waved for us to follow him into his house. Jackie reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it. As soon as Jerry saw, he swatted the cigarette out. "No smoking in my house man, sorry." I watched as the men joined Jerry in the warmed, but I stayed frozen, contemplating whether to stay and convince Jack to stop smoking, or leave since what I came for was completed.

"These kids are congressman compared to what they would have been." Turning to Green, I quickly looked over his partner, trying to get a read; nothing. "Surprised you're here. Would have thought you would been eighty-sixed out by now."

"Wanted to see how the family was doing, Green." Wow, even after seven years he knew how to get under my skin. "Surprised to see you here' thought you would have been busy installing cameras around town now that the Mercer crew is here."

"No need for an attitude Detective, I came to see how the brothers are doing." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I stepped aside, showing entrance to the door. "Be my guest." They passed by me, Fowler keeping his gaze on me. Raising a brow to him, he quickly looked away. 'What is up with him?' I thought before joining them in the warmth. As soon as I stepped into the house, Camille pulled me over to where she and Jerry were.

"I'll be right back." Nodding, I looked to Jerry.

"I saw the way he looked at you; he still loves you." As he spoke, I watched Bobby, who was in the yard talking with his nieces.

"Green's here," I stated, changing the subject. I kept my gaze on Bobby, wishing I would have just left. Watching Bobby with the girls made memories come back of our conversations about kids and how he wanted one. But that never came through seeing as I worked as a cop; I wasn't going to bring a child into a world where the mother might not make it home one day.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to speak to you yet." It annoyed me that he kept trying to press the matter, but his luck was always shit.

"I'm not too fond of his partner though."

"Why do you keep avoiding him?"

"Why do you keep talking about him? Jerry, I told you, what happened is between us, that's it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Jerry!" It was a good thing Camille joined us again seeing as I was ready to punch him. "I thought you said he wasn't coming." I raised a brow; looks like I wasn't the only one that didn't want him around.

"No, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not. I ain't seen him in Lord knows how many years; you know it's hard to track that Bobby down." Camille smacked her lips and rested her hands on her hips; those were fighting moves. "Don't give me that look Camille – I am way through with that life." Before leaving, Camille gave him one last warning glare and stomped off. Jerry looked to me and shook his head as I gave him an amused look. "Don't say it." Holding my hands up, I took one last look outside and noticed Green had found the other two.

"Jerry, where's Angel?" Because Angel and I weren't as close as the other brothers, I almost forgot he even existed.

"I don't know; boy joined the Marines so he's probably stuck somewhere out at sea." Nodding, I watched as Green and the boys made their way inside the house. Just as I made a move to leave, Jerry wrapped his arms around me. Confused, I patted his back, but I quickly realized what he was doing when the men walked to us. "Thanks for coming, Liv."

"You're leaving already?" I heard Jackie ask as Jerry pulled away, a smirk on his face. If I knew Camille wouldn't murder me for doing the same to her husband, shit would have gone down differently.

"Yeah, I gotta hit the road and find a hotel room before they all get sold out." I looked to all the men expect for Bobby.

"Nonsense, you can stay at Ma's house; it'll save you money." I knew Jackie's request was with good intention, but there was absolutely no way I was going to sleep under the same roof as Bobby.

"She doesn't have to worry about money." Green butted in again. "She got promoted to detective a year ago." The brothers looked to me with smiled, but I knew Bobby's wasn't a real one.

"Wow, a detective now huh? That's great." As hard as Bobby tried to get me to talk, nothing was going to work.

"Oh gentlemen thought you ought to be informed that Green is a stalker and I'm his main target. So if I ever end up missing, that's why." I maneuvered my way around the men as they all exchanged confused glances, 'cept for Green. Patting him on the chest, I made my way to the door, escaping from the chokehold. The winter air was chill as the wind greeted me out. Nighttime was approaching so I knew this wasn't the coldest it would be. Getting to my car, I wanted to do nothing more but scream. Scream at Bobby, scream at the world and most of all, scream at myself for letting him get to me. Detective Friedman, the toughest female Sex Crimes Detective in New York City, the one that faces the most heinous monsters everyday, can't even face her ex; pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to again thank those who have added this story to their alerts/favorites. I'd also like to thank Ixy88 for the review!** **You guys are the reason why I keep writing and why I get inspiration so PLEASE keep them coming! **

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_

* * *

><p>"Olivia!" Turning, I spotted Jack running to catch up with me. Because it was him, I refrained from getting in my car. "Olivia please don't go." Embracing me in another hug, I couldn't leave now, not after the way he asked. Feeling him lightly kiss the top of my head, I raised a brow and looked to him.<p>

"I gotta find a hotel room Jackie, but I'll call the house when I find one." Still being a bit confused by his actions, I turned again to my car and opened the door.

"Its 'cause of Bobby, isn't it?" Stopping, I looked to Jack, speechless. "I can see how the two of you tense when you're in the same room." Sighing, I mentally kicked myself; I thought I had my composure controlled. "Livy, you're the strongest person I know. You were always there when I needed you in the past; I really need you now. Don't let Bobby make your decisions about leaving; you're little brother needs you and you need you little brother." It took everything in me to not let the tears ready to escape fall. Little Jackie was right – during a time like this, I needed someone to grieve with whether I liked it or not. He was also right about Bobby; if I didn't let him control me then, why now? Closing my car door, I walked to Jack and wrapped my arms around him.

"Okay Jackie, I'll stay." I could feel him smile as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Alright, since we're done with family reunions, let's get the hell out of here." I looked to Bobby, who was walking down toward his car, I mentally shot him.

"Can I ride with you?" I nodded to Jack and went for my car. After he got in, I pulled out from the spot and followed Bobby; Jerry behind me. There was no need to follow any though; these streets were all too familiar. It didn't take long to get to Evelyn's house, but by the time we got there, the sun had fully set. Parking in front of her house, I looked to the house next door; my old prison. A small light lit the living room and a figure was visible on the couch.

_"Where do you think you're going?" Rolling my eyes, I zipped up my jacket. My father, located on the couch stuffing his far ass with Doritos, looked me up and down._

_"I'm gonna hang out with the brothers for a little, I told you that earlier." Grabbing my wallet, I headed for the door, but he was already standing by it, blocking me. "Wow Dad, didn't think you could move your fat ass that quick." My comment resulted with a back hand to the face. Holding my cheek, I looked back to my father. "How'd that make you feel?"_

_"Not as good as what I'm about to do to you." Realizing what he meant, I ran for the back doo, but be grabbed a hold of me before I could reach it._

_"Let go!" I screamed, tying desperately to escape his grasp; but he didn't budge. Feeling his hands going up my shirt, I cried as I brace myself for the following actions._

A single tear feel from my eye as the memories continued to pour in my head. Jackie saw this and wiped the tear away. Confused on what I was getting emotional about, he turned to look at where my gaze was held on and realized why. "Olivia that's over now." Looking to him, the memories faded.

"I know, Jack." Getting out from the car, I grabbed my bags and headed for the house.

"So shit Bobby, what have you been up to?" Jackie asked him, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm a freaking college professor Jack, what do you think I've been doing?" Sam ol' Bobby – complete dick.

"I doubt that." Jack said under his breath.

"Same old Bobby." It was like Jerry read my mind.

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right or what?" Rolling my eyes, I refrained from punching Bobby. It always irritated me when Bobby would make comments toward Jack about his questionable sexuality. Sure, Jacks always showed signs of batting for the other team, but there was no need to harass him about it.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." Looking toward the voice, it didn't sound like any of the men I've been around. But as my vision cleared, I realized Angel had been waiting all this time.

"Yo little brother you asshole." Shaking my head to Bobby, I climbed up the stairs.

"You ought to be ashamed," added Jerry.

"I missed my plane," Angel said, defending himself.

"Get over here." Bobby embraced his little brother in a hug before Jerry stepped in and gave him a hug as well. "You missed our mom's funeral too, jarhead." Bobby took the keys from Jerry and waited for us.

"You shaved your afro, huh?" It was Jack's turn to greet his brother, but of course he'd remind us one of Angel's bad decisions. Holding back a laugh, I watched as they hugged. "Did you get your teeth whitened?" Now my laughter was audible, making Bobby look at me. Glancing over to him, I could have sworn I saw sadness. But why? He was the one that walked out and gave up on us.

"Wow Olivia it's been a while." Now it was my turn to be greeted. "You look damn good." Playfully hitting his shoulder, I followed Jack inside. We all stood in the foyer, looking around to the last piece of Evelyn that we had.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Bobby started walking up the stairs.

"Are y'all hungry?" Jerry looked back to us, ready to go out to grab us something.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some sleep," I said, following Bobby up the stairs.

"Jackie take your old room and Angel take yours. I'll sleep in Ma's room." Stopping half way up the flight of stairs, I sighed.

"What about me?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Bobby walked to the top of the stairs, staring at me.

"You can sleep with me." He put on a slight smirk as I scuffed.

"Comedy doesn't suit you well Bobby."

"Oh, college girl things she's so smart." Glaring at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Liv, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Looking behind me to Jack, I smiled at him and continued on my way up the stairs. Pushing Bobby aside, I knew he wanted to snap, but because his brothers were around, he bit his tongue. Throughout our relationship, that was basically how it was like; in front of others I was a queen, but at home, I was the maid. Jack followed me into his old room; it wasn't very big. Sighing, I dropped my bags on the floor and plopped myself on the bed. "Don't let him get to you." Jackie took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's easier said than done, Jack." Letting my head fall on his shoulder, I looked at the time; seven o' clock. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before everyone uses all the hot water." Reaching for my bag, I grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and everything else that was necessary. "I'll be back." Jack nodded and grabbed his guitar as I headed out. Almost running into Angel, I grabbed onto him so I wouldn't fall. "Sorry," I apologized with a light laugh.

"It's all good baby girl. Can I ask you what happened between you and Bobby?"

"You can ask, but I won't answer." Angel nodded and shrugged as he walked to his room. Starting for the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, locking it. As soon as I heard the lock go through, it felt as if I was free. Finally free to let everything out, free from having to hold my tongue, free from the world and all its stresses. Stripping the clothes from my body, I could slowly feel my muscles relax; Jack was right. Even to this day, Bobby Mercer continues to make my body feel different things, that's just fucking great. As I jumped in the shower, I quickly turned on the hot water. Feeling the warm liquid hitting my skin, it felt as if all my troubles were fading away. With every drop that hit my skin, another worry was erased from my mind. I grabbed the soap and lathered myself with it; I didn't want to leave. This bathroom was like a safe haven for me; no one bothered me or even remembered I was there. At that moment, for a split second, I wished I would have gotten a hotel room Turning off the water, I could hear the sound of Little Jackie's playing. The melody actually sounded pretty good, but I knew Bobby would stop him at any moment. As I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed my towel, wrapping myself in it. Because of the steam from the hot water had consumed the small room, the mirror was covered. I couldn't help but notice how much looking into the mirror reflected on my current situation; here, in the house, I must mask everything that I'm feeling and everything that I am. Rolling my eyes to my thoughts, I quickly clothed myself and exited the bathroom; if I'm left with my thoughts long enough, they might consume me entirely. Walking toward Jack's old room, I saw Jerry leaning against the door frame.

"I'm happy to see my brothers, that's all."

"I'm happy to see you too Jerry," I interrupted, passing by him, entering the room. Looking down, I saw Bobby staring up at me. Averting my gaze, I walked to my bags, putting my clothes away.

"You know I'm always happy to see you Liv," Jerry added with a smile. I flashed him one of my sarcastic smiles before leaning against the wall, folding my arms across my chest. "I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something; have a Thanksgiving dinner. Let's at least act like we're real family, Mom would like that." My eyes traveled from Jerry to Bobby, who in turn did the same. "Where you think you're going?" Now Angel had came out from his room, looking like he was up to something.

"It's a little heavy in there, man. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air." We all knew his words translated to: "Since I'm back home, I'm gonna go see what Sofie is doing and get me some ass." The other brothers and I exchanged glances before laughing.

"You're full of shit man; you can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" Although I didn't agree with his choice of words, that's exactly what I was thinking.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what' man? Come on, what, man. You know exactly what we talking about with La Vida Loca."

"Ain't nobody gonna get no La Vida Loca."

"She got a boyfriend," Jerry added.

"She got a boyfriend," Jack and I said, looking at each other.

"She got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone, man." As Bobby spoke, Jerry, Jack, and I al started laughing.

"I can't even believe y'all coming at me with this crazy junk, man."

"She's nothing but trouble, Angel," I said, sitting next to Jackie.

"I'm standing here telling y'all I'm not gonna see that girl, and I'm not!"

"Alright then Angel, go. But when you come back I'm gonna have Jackie here smell your dick to see where you went." As Angel walked down the stairs, I couldn't help myself but smack Bobby on his arm. He looked at me, quite surprised, but it quickly faded into a smirk. "Are we back to that again?"

"We will continue to be back there until you stop with the jokes." I felt Jack putting a hand on my shoulder, pulling me toward him.

"Liv its fine," he assured me, but I didn't care.

"See, everything's cool." Bobby said, getting to his feet. He followed Jerry downstairs while I reluctantly kept my mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I love this movie so much, I finally decided to do a Fanfiction about it.**  
><strong>I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman<strong>  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**This one is going to be a little slow and not much is going on, but my goal is to add every scene in my fanfiction as much as I can.**

**Thanks to hiphopangel1221 for adding in story alerts and imabitechu for adding to favorite stories!**

* * *

><p>"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!" My eyes snapped open after hearing the loud voice of Bobby Mercer. Looking down to the floor, Jack already picked up his bedding and was probably downstairs with the rest of the brothers.<p>

"Bullshit Bobby!" Angel's voice was next to be heard as he defended his new girlfriend. Sighing, I sat up, running a hand down my face.

"I don't care! La Vida Loca ain't staying in this house for one more night so get her stuff…" I started for the stairs, but quickly regretted even getting up since Sofie was located on the stairs, backing Angel up.

"Is this your house?"

"This ain't no homeless shelter!" Bobby yelled back, waving his hockey stick around.

"You ain't running shit Bobby!"

"Hey Bobby, por que tu no callas, pendejo?" Because of the many years of Spanish I had taken through high school and college, I understood exactly what she had said. My eyebrows raised, I continued my path toward the living room. Tugging my blanket I had brought with me tight around myself, I maneuvered my way around the two men. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"What did she say?" he whispered.

"Why don't you shut up, stupid," I answered before joining Jerry.

"Why don't you go back upstairs, I got this covered?" Angel pointed Sofie away.

"Was I speaking Spanish?" Bobby yelled toward Sofie.

"What's wrong with you?" Sofie yelled back.

"Go back upstairs!"

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?" Sofie smacked away Angel's hand before attacking Bobby again.

"Nobody was talking to you, vámonos."

"Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man?" Finally Sofie decided to run back upstairs while the two men relocated to the living room.

"She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, right? She had another man so I'm confused." Bobby lowered his voice, making me silently thank him for sparing my headache.

"What are you talking about?" She is my girl."

"He's right!" Jerry added, agreeing with Bobby.

"Let's just play some fucking Turkey Cup, man, how 'bout that?" Bobby threw down his hockey stick, hiding the puck into the kitchen.

"Watch it!" Hearing Jackie's voice coming from the kitchen, I looked to see him throwing the puck back.

"Sorry Jackie." Bobby apologized and took the puck. "What do you say Jerry, wanna play some Turkey cup today?"

"Maybe, man. Remember, I got a family back home that I gotta see for Thanksgiving too." I had almost forgotten that today was Thanksgiving – that's why Jackie was in the kitchen. Making my way over, Bobby stopped me.

"And you Livy?"

"We'll see," I answered. Seeing Jackie seasoning the turkey, I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, you're not helping your own cause with Bobby if he sees you cooking." Taking the spices from his hands, I continued the seasoning. He laughed with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack took a seat at the table, leaning the seat against the wall. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Good," I answered with a nod. "For once I slept without waking up during the middle of the night."

"That's good."

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, still feeling bad that he was forced to be on the floor.

"Surprisingly comfortable for sleeping on the floor." Briefly looking at him with a smile, I couldn't help but think back to all the fun times we've had in the kitchen, baking with Evelyn. "Remember that time we were baking chocolate chip cookies and we made a complete mess?"

"Which time?" I asked with a laugh. There were plenty of times where we'd destroy the kitchen. But I knew he meant the first and only time Jack and I had any kind of romantic moment. Keeping my gaze on the turkey as I moved it from the counter to the oven, I tried blocking out that memory.

_"Go get the chocolate chips from the cupboard." I stirred the cookie dough and added a little more milk into the batch. As Jackie dug through the cabinets, I watched as he struggled to reach. "Did you need help getting it?" I asked, amused. Jackie looked my way and snickered._

_"No, I don't need your help," he snapped back, annoyed at the fact that I always made fun of his height. "I just need to grow a few more inches." Jackie reached again for the chocolate chips, but as he put more pressure on the bottom shelf, it snapped, causing everything to fall. One of the objects that fell was the bag of flour; falling all over Jack. I couldn't hold my laughter; I almost fell to the floor. "You think that's funny?" he asked, a little irritated. I couldn't stop laughing; instead I kneeled over as I held my stomach. Next thing I knew, I felt something light hitting my face. Opening my eyes, I realized Jack had thrown a hand full my way._

_"Oh you are so going to regret that," I said through my teeth. Running over to where all the flour was piled, I grabbed a hand full and threw it at Jackie. This horse play continued on for about a couple more minutes before Evelyn came into the kitchen. After her scolding, Jackie and I looked to each other and laughed as she left the room. Our laughter subsided and we looked toward each other, our faces rather close. If I hadn't moved away, he would have taken that chance._

"Come to think of it, every time we made cookies there was an adventure or fight," he said, changing his phrase. Laughing along with him, I stuck the turkey inside the over.

Walking into the living room after finally changing into actual clothes and getting a shower, I looked to see Bobby, Angel, and Jerry had finally settled down and was watching the game. As I approached Bobby, he didn't move his leg from the other side, making me roll my eyes at his immaturity. "Could you please move your leg?" I asked him, trying hard to not sound sarcastic.

"Why don't you make me detective?" he responded with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I sat down on top of his leg, causing him to groan. "Get your fat-ass off my fragile leg!" With a small smile, I slightly moved, giving room to move his leg.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, keeping my gaze to the television. As we all quickly watched the hockey game, from the corner of my eye, I could see Angel grabbing the poker chips form the table. At first, I didn't pay much attention to it, but after hearing Jerry speak, I looked over to them.

"Don't start man." Bobby sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to watch the game for long. "Why do you always do that?" he asked, catching a few chips.

"Shut up." Angel threw a few more out way.

"To be aggravating," Jerry responded, answering Bobby's question. Angel mocked him and threw more his way, hitting him in the face.

"Chill out man, I'm watching the game. Why don't ya'll hold that down?"

"You a woman." Inhaling a good amount of air, I watched as the boys continued to bicker. Letting it out, I couldn't help but smile and lightly shake my head to their playfulness; boys will be boys.

"Get him, Jerry!" Bobby yelled, instigating the situation.

"Try it one more time," Jerry threatened.

"What you gon' do?"

"You'll see."

"Big-ass teeth, bite me?" Angel continued, making Bobby and I laugh.

"You do got some big-ass teeth Jerry," Bobby said through his laughter. I playfully slapped Bobby on the arm as Angel and Jerry finally went at it. "The Gorgeous Black Ladies of wrestling, Nitro and Midnight. Nitro got Midnight in a headlock!"

"Get 'em Jerry!" I yelled, playing along with the boys. And for the first time, in a long time, I felt like one of them again.

"Midnight's trying to get up but Nitro's on him! Get him Nitro!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Finally, Angel gave up, giving the signal.

"I'm still your big brother," Jerry said with a laugh. Angel and Jerry gave each other a brotherly hug before sitting back down, watching the rest of the game. Bobby laughed at them while I got to my feet and headed for the kitchen. Spotting Jackie check on the turkey, I sat at the table.

"Feels like we're kids again, doesn't it?" he asked with a smile as he closed the over. Smiling up at him, I nodded.

"In a weird twisted way, I'll have to agree with you," I responded looking out to the living room. Angel, Jerry, and Bobby were all still watching the TV, but as soon as I averted my gaze, I could feel Bobby's eyes on me.

"Come on man, let's eat. Bring out that bird!" Bobby got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. Jackie looked to me before getting things ready to set the table. So Bobby didn't have another reason to tease Jack, I helped him by getting the plates to set the table. Bobby grabbed the plates from my hand, shooing me away. What confused me the most wasn't that he took my plates away, but that he called me 'princess'; he NEVER did that. Raising a brow, I walked into the living room to find Jerry and Angel just as confused as I was.

"Did that just happen?" Angel asked as I watched Bobby help Jackie with everything. "Must be up to something." Exactly what I was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I love this movie so much, I finally decided to do a Fanfiction about it.**  
><strong>I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman<strong>  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**Thanks to saphire131 for adding in story alerts and diana17fb for adding to favorite stories!**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day, thank you for this meal we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." We looked up and sat in our seats, all of us repeating 'amen'. Bobby asked for the salad as I grabbed the mash potatoes. The Thanksgiving dinner felt weird; there was one person missing. Looking to the chair Evelyn sat in; I couldn't help but feel sad. I missed her, more than I led on; she was the only person I could've honestly trusted with everything. I sighed as I filled a portion of my plate with veggies. I wasn't exactly hungry, but I was willing to indulge my sorrows away. I could tell I wasn't the only one missing Ma since the men would look to her seat occasionally.<p>

"Close your mouth Angel," Jerry started, looking up from his food. "You think you a cow or something?" Angel looked down to his food before looking to Ma's seat, pulling down his sleeve. I could almost hear Ma yelling at him for the tattoos he had, a few more since the last time she'd seen him. Looking from Angel to Jackie, he was also looking toward Ma's seat, but his facial expression terrified me.

"Jackie," I whispered, trying to get his attention back out of his mind.

"To hell with this man." Bobby threw down his napkin on his food after wiping his mouth. "Let's go get a pick-up game; I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passes." He rose from the chair and made his way up the stairs.

"It's too cold man, I ain't come all this way out here to play no hockey," Angel protested, taking a sip from his drink.

"Come on ladies; let's show these guys some fuckin' skills!" Shaking my head, I took one more bite from the turkey and nodded toward Jackie. He nodded back, indicating he was okay. Getting to my feet, Angel and Jerry both gave me a look.

"You know Bobby isn't going to take no for an answer when it comes to turkey cup," I said with a shrug. They both agreed before quickly finishing their food as Jackie and I made our way to the room. I glanced over to him, analyzing his facial expression. "You okay?" I asked, wanting him to stay away from his childhood memories. He nodded, but I knew he was still living in the past. "Lying sack of shit," I mumbled under my breath before entering the room. I knew it was going to be a very cold winter day, so I pulled out my thermal and a heavy pair of jeans, as well as a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie to put under my pea coat. Jackie gave me the room for privacy as he moved himself to the bathroom. As I peeled off my clothes, I looked in the full-length mirror and stared. Not at myself, but the scar that resided on my stomach, just above my belly button. Running my hand down the bruise, memories rushed.

* * *

><p><em>After radioing in about the robbery in progress, I decided to try to handle the situation on my own. As I entered the house, I held up my gun in the standard position. "I know you're in here, just come out and we can negotiate things." There was no reply back, but footsteps were heard behind me. Instead of the perp, there stood a uniform. "Thank God you're here, I'm not prepared for this, how many of you are here?" I asked, looking out the window seeing no cop car. Looking back to the man, I kept my expression straight. "You responded really fast, too, were you in the area?" I asked, stalling.<em>

"_Yeah, I was actually just down the road," he answered. "What is it that you need?" Clearly this perp was a moron since, when calling for back-up, the officer always states the reason. Shaking my head, I didn't lower my gun._

"_I just need you to wait outside, I got this covered; if I need help, I'll call you." I knew what I was doing, and the fact that he was taking the bait almost made me smile._

"_Sounds like a plan." Turning, he walked out the door, me following behind him. He walked silently before spotting the real cops. The next thing that happened was so quick; I didn't realize what was going on 'til after I was lying on the ground, a very warm liquid oozing from my stomach. The only thing I could hear was my partner asking if I was okay and begging me to hold on. But as everything around me was happening in slow motion, there was only one thing I was worried about._

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock on the door, I quickly pulled my shirt over my head while yelling for them to enter. Looking to the door, I saw Bobby poking his head in. "We're leaving in five minutes," he informed me. I nodded and turned back to get my shoes. "Are you okay?" I heard him ask, entering the room. It wasn't until then I realized there were tears running down my cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just missing Ma, ya know?" I didn't look to him; he knew too well when I was lying. I really didn't feel like explaining to him the real reason as to why I was crying; it'd be too long of a story.

"We all do," he replied softly, trying to make me feel better. Nodding again, I quickly grabbed my sneakers and laced them on. "Well, I'll be downstairs." Bobby closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts. After letting out a long sigh, I pulled my coat over myself before heading down. As I entered the living room, Sofi and Angel were having a quick bicker of what seemed to be her pissed about him leaving. Shaking my head, I stood next to Jackie and waited. Bobby rolled his eyes and just walked out the door, Jerry following. After five more minutes of Sofi bantering and Angel rolling his eyes, she finally got annoyed and left as well, this made me laugh. As we walked out, Bobby and Jerry were waiting in the car, having a conversation. I didn't bother listening in since I knew it wasn't anything important, so instead, I drifted off into my own world. There were so many thoughts inside my mind; I just had to sort everything out. The thought that bothered me the most was the fact that Bobby's expression after seeing the tears was exactly the same look he'd give me before. It bothered me to know that he still had feelings for me after he was the one that felt. Everything in me wanted to stop the world and scream, mostly at Bobby for leaving me at the most vulnerable time. "We're here." Looking to our surroundings, the familiar ice skating rink brought memories. So many days and nights spent on the rink with the brothers; brought a smile to my lips.

"You're playing right?" Jackie asked as we got out from Bobby's car. As much as I wanted to get on the ice, I couldn't. Shaking my head, I glanced toward Bobby.

"Not this time Jackie, I've got some business to take care of." Before he could argue, I started walking across the street toward the corner store. Turning to look at the boys, they were no longer watching me; I turned the opposite direction. Grabbing my phone, I dialed the very familiar number to the Detroit Police Station. After getting transferred to Green, I let him know I was on my way. As soon as I reached the station, Green was at the door, waiting for me. Giving him a smile, I greeted him with a hug.

"How you doing?" he asked, giving the same greeting.

"Ask me again when I get back to New York," I replied with a small laugh.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I knew he was acting stupid. Nodding, I started walking. Following behind me, Green stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What's going on baby girl?"

"How much do you know about me?" I asked, turning to face him. I could tell by his expression he was shocked by my question, but he quickly covered it. "And why are you checking up on me?" He held up his hands in defeat, letting out a chuckle.

"Calm down girl, you'd think a detective wouldn't have anything to hide." Actually rolling my eyes, I folded my arms across my chest, giving him a look. "Look, after Bobby got arrested for a D.U.I., I wanted to find out why you weren't keeping tabs on him anymore; that's when I found out you were part of the N.Y.P.D."

"So you decided to keep checking on me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, after my boss told me the woman I had looked into from New York had been stabbed two months after; I called in a favor to keep me informed. I stopped checking in after hearing about your transfer to Special Victims, I promise." Looking him over, I let out a sigh. Continuing my walk, I kept quiet for me to think; he didn't answer my first question.

"Does Bobby know?" That answered it.

"No," I responded without hesitation.

"I'm pretty sure he'd want to know." I knew he was right, but it didn't change my mind. "Look, whatever happened between you two, that's your business, but I know if something like that happened to my wife, I'd want to know about it."

"I know if something like that ever happened to your wife, you'd hunt down that motherfucker down." Giving me a head nod, Green stopped walking.

"Did they ever catch him?" I could tell he was hesitant in asking, but it didn't bother me.

"No," I answered, stopping as well. "They searched for about two months but they couldn't find him. It didn't help that I didn't get a good look at him either since it was dark."

"I'm so sorry, Liv." His voice sounded very sincere, but I refused to believe he cared. Shrugging, I looked away.

"It happened three years ago; I'm okay now." Who was I trying to convince? Three years ago was my incident, but it felt as if I had just gotten out from the hospital. Green put a hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a tight hug.

"If you need anything, you know you can call me." Letting my head rest on his shoulder, I lightly nodded.

"Thanks Green." Pulling away, I placed my hands in my pockets. "I gotta get back, the boys are playing some turkey cup and I gotta make sure no one is playing dirty." Green laughed as he nodded. Saying my goodbyes, I walked back to the ice rink, spotting Bobby yelling at his brothers. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I approached, having Jackie yelling back. Bobby skated toward the puck and smacked it into the net, throwing his hands in the air.

"Game point baby!" The men from the other team threw their sticks and skated out. Bobby and his brothers celebrated their winning by high-fiving and congratulating each other. Putting on a smile, I approached the boys.

"Good job guys," I said, patting Jack on the back. The boys talked for a little more before, Jerry reminded us we had a meeting with Evelyn's lawyer. As we made our way off the rink, the boys getting there faster with their skates on, we all packed into Bobby's car, headed to the lawyer's office building.

"Gentlemen and Ms. Friedman, I am truly sorry about your mother," the lawyer started as we all sat around the large table. "Although I only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite the impression." I looked out the window, not bothering to listen to his bullshit; I hear it every day at the station. "I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matter while your heart still grieves for a loved one…" The lawyer was cut off as Jackie spoke.

"How much do we get?" As both Bobby and I smacked him upside the head, Jerry and Angel both scolded him. After the lawyer excused himself, we all did. Shaking my head to his immaturity, I watched as the lawyer placed a metal container on the table.

"This is the contents of your mother's safety deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." As he left the room, Bobby opened the container and rifled through it. Grabbing a few papers, Bobby handed them to Jerry.

"Birth certificate…the adoption papers…Henry Ford Hospital, so I am from Detroit." It made me smile when I saw how excited Jerry was.

"Lansing, Michigan." I was so preoccupied with Jerry; I didn't see Jackie get his papers. Looking at them, I knew Jack wasn't too thrilled to see his.

"My mom was sixteen?" Raising a brow, I looked to Bobby who looked very disappointed, along with Angel. In a way, I felt bad for them seeing as they have no recollection of their real family, unlike me who wishes to completely forget mine; I'd trade places in a heartbeat.

"Mom went to Woodstock," Jackie announced, amused.

"You didn't know Mom was a hippie?" Bobby asked, laughing. "Here we go." He had found the jackpot. Flipping through the bills, Bobby handed each of us a couple hundred, 'cept Jackie.

"What about me?" he asked, his hand extended. Reaching for the pearl necklace Evelyn had left for me, Bobby handed it to Jackie.

"That'll look good on you."

"You're fucking with me?" Jackie handed me the necklace before looking back to Bobby.

"Quit crying," he said, closing the container, taking it with us as we left the office.

"Come on, I got something to show ya'll," Jerry announced. Holding Jack's arm, I pulled him back. Giving me a weird glance, I took the money Bobby had given me and placed it in his hand.

"But."

"You need it more than I do," I whispered, stopping him from protesting. Putting a finger to my lips, I nodded toward the boys. We followed and stuffed back into Bobby's car; I was really starting to hate his small car. When we were together, we had a nice sized Lincoln Navigator that he used to love driving around our neighborhood with – now he's demoted himself to an old piece of shit. Jerry had directed Bobby to a large abandoned building, making me wonder if his surprise was him killing us.

"This is it," Jerry said loudly, making his voice echo throughout the building.

"So this is your dream Jerry?" Jackie teased, looking around the messy building. Jerry answered by nodding and giving us a big smile. "There's a lot of space here, what are you gonna build some automobiles?"

"No, luxury lofts. Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about."

"So now you're doing real estate?" Angel asked as we walked up the ramp.

"This whole first floor here is going to be lavish offices and store fronts. I'm gonna put stained glass windows here…"

"This building is condemned, you got insurance?" Bobby asked as we all took out own ways, looking through the mess.

"Why?"

"So we can burn this bitch down," Bobby answered, a smirk on his face as he glanced my way, I smiled back looking innocent.

"No, we ain't burning shit down; you always wanna destroy something."

"Look, look at your little brother," Bobby suggested, pointing toward Jackie. As we all turned to look, Jackie was standing at the corner, taking a piss.

"Oh, real smooth Jack!" I said, quickly looking away.

"Jack!" Jerry yelled, irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this the master suite?" he asked, finishing. Bobby, Angel, and I all laughed at his immaturity while Jerry rolled his eyes. "Am I making property value go down?"

"This shithole gives 'Motor City Breakdown' a whole new meaning, Jerry. How the hell you gonna pay for all this?" Bobby asked, standing next to me.

"Government Redevelopment Loan. Easy to qualify, low interest rates." I snickered, knowing it wasn't as easy as he made it seem. "Y'all stick around, might give y'all asses a job." Rolling my eyes, I looked to Angel who was chuckling at something. After realizing everyone was staring, Angel pointed to what he was laughing at.

"They look like nipples." Shaking my head, I wondered if men ever grew up.

"Let's go get a real drink," Bobby said after throwing his beer to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

* * *

><p>It felt amazing to be able to let loose and just have fun with my brothers again. It was as if tonight was all about us and no one else' the Mercers plus one as they always said. For years I refused to go out and drink with friends whenever I had time, but as I watched while Bobby challenged Jackie, I wondered if drinking with friends would ever be as fun as with family. Despite our past, Bobby and I were actually getting along; having conversations about my transfer into Sex Crimes and his new job as a mechanic back wherever he resided. After we talked about the present, out conversation went back to the past and all the great times we've had.<p>

"You're attention please," Bobby said, raising his voice as well as his glass. "I would like to make a toast to Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother five degenerate bastards ever had." All of us rose out glasses with him and gulped down the shot. "Johnny, pour me and my crew another round. And a warm milk here for my sister here." Giving a glare to Bobby, I thought he meant me, but after seeing his arm around Jack, I realized he was just being a dick.

"Man I will drink you under the table," he responded, his words slurring together.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey." I laughed as Johnny poured all of us another shot. Downing mine in one swift movement, I held up my hands.

"No more for me," I announced. "Unless you guys want to carry my fatass to the house," I joked. Bobby shot me a glare when I called myself fat; he hated it when I did that. Jack laughed and joked, something along the lines of him finally being able to out drink me.

"Let's move man, I need something to lean one." Angel stood and moved to a table, letting out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to relax his back. We all followed, me helping Jackie on his feet. He might want to think twice about him being able to out drink me; I wasn't the one obliterated. After we all got comfortable, we ordered a couple burgers and fries – exactly what I needed to finish the day off.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." We all shook our heads to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was drunk.

"That's your brother," Jerry said to Bobby with a smile, pointing to Jack.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack," Bobby mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack!" he protested. "Jack likes boobs, Jack gots fans." I laughed at Jack, rolling my eyes to his intoxication. "Jack gots lots of fans."

"Will you shut up man?" Angel sat back in his seat, arms crossed. Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I excused myself and walked outside. Without a coat, the crisp air felt like needles prickling my skin. Looking at my phone, I didn't recognize the number; I answered anyway.

"This is Friedman," I answered, wrapping my arm around myself for some warmth. On the other line, all I heard was breathing. "Hello?" Still no reply. "Look, whoever it is, this isn't funny."

"Olivia?" I froze. That voice was way too familiar. "Olivia?" I closed my phone quickly, tossing my cell phone across the parking lot. Running back inside, I put on a happy face.

"You can't hang with your big brother and have a drink?" bobby said, not even realizing I was back.

"I'm here! And I'm glad y'all came, I love y'all." As Jerry spoke, Johnny, the bartender and owner of the pub, pulled up a chair.

"That's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas." Looking to Bobby, I smelled trouble. "Freaking gangs. Worms."

"Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asked, finally confirming my suspicions on why he really came back. I knew it was too good to be true that Bobby was only in town to attend the funeral and hang out with his brothers; he was in Detroit for revenge.

"Here we go," Jerry said with a sigh.

"I knew it," I said getting to my feet.

"I think I heard something," Johnny continued.

"Same ol' Bobby." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Mama always said, 'as bright as Bobby is he just doesn't not like to think'. Ain't no good gonna come from this." Jerry had a point, one that I knew Bobby wouldn't care about.

"Let the police do their damn job," I said, raising my voice just enough for Bobby to look at me.

"Half the cops in this town are crooked, you think the other half is gonna care about another liquor store hold up?"

"I'm telling you, Green's on our side on this one."

"Green?" Now Angel butted in, making me roll my eyes. "She's the only woman who ever gave a damn, Liv. The least we could do is bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much." Even though I knew he was right, I had to respect my own code of honor I made when becoming a cop.

"Why are you two acting like such bitches?" Bobby asked, keeping his back toward Jerry and me.

"So what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town 'cause y'all mad?" Jerry asked, getting to his feet to join me.

"Why not?"

"Come on, man! The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty ass streets we from."

"Mom would have been the first to forgive them and you know it," I added, trying to make them see it through her eyes.

"Can't all be saints, Livy," Bobby mumbled; Jackie agreeing. I gave Jack a glare, wishing he wasn't so drunk that he'd do anything to please his brig brother.

"Alright, don't call us when y'all get shot up," Jerry started as he put on his coat. "This is Detroit incase y'all forgot." The boys ignored us and continued to listen to what Johnny had to say. Shaking my head, I grabbed my coat and followed Jerry out the bar. I didn't say anything, but I was very thankful Jerry had his cell phone to call a cab. "I'll call you a cab if you'd like." I nodded, not caring whether I walked or took a ride, either way I needed to clear my head. "You okay?" Before I could answer him, I needed to sort out the right one – if I knew one.

"As a matter of fact, no." I looked to him, my arms folded across my chest. "I saw this coming a mile away and yet I didn't leave. You know what we are now, right?" jerry gave me a blank look. "We are now witnesses. If Bobby, Angel, and Jack go and murder anyone tonight and we're questioned, we have to speak about this."

"I won't sell out my brothers."

"But I will." Jerry opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "You don't understand, Jerry. I'm an officer of the law now and I will not risk my job for their stupid actions; ones that we warned them about." Jerry stayed silent and listened as I spoke. "I created a new life for myself, one that I am very proud of, and that will not be taken away by the man who abandoned me."

"So you're just going to throw him under the bus?" he asked, his tone a bit cold.

"To save my career? Yes." Jerry shook his head and started walking.

"You know, we all look to you as a sister and we'd all lie to cover your back. It's a shame you wouldn't do the same for us." And with that, Jerry went into the cab that had pulled up for him. Sighing, I looked back to the door to the bar, seeing the boys walking out. It was Bobby who had noticed me. He waved the boys away and quickly jogged over to me. I raised a brow at him as he sighed.

"I'm not going with," I said, looking away as I waited for a cab to show.

"I don't want you to." Averting my gaze to meet his, I made a face. "Look, I didn't come over here to beg you to come or to even understand why you're so against it. I came here to ask, do you still care?" His question came as a complete surprise to me. Not only did I have to put up with knowing Bobby might kill someone, but I also had to deal with my re-opened wounds of the past.

"What?" Was the only thing that I could possibly force out of my mouth.

"Olivia, please."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I might die tonight, and I don't want to do that before knowing if you still care or not."

"This is all too much for me, Bobby." Turning on my heel, I made a move to leave, but before I could, Bobby grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Instead of looked at him from a good distance, I was face to face with him, feeling his hot breath on my lips. Looking up to him, I froze. My mind was in two completely different places. The first half wanted to smack him, even kick him so he learned I was no longer the weak Olivia he once knew but the other side protested. It protested because I did still love him with everything I had. Although it ended years ago, it wasn't over for me.

"We'll talk later." He took a step back and lightly kissed my cheek. With a smile, Bobby turned and jogged back to his brothers.

"What the hell just happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! It is now 2012! That's so freakin' crazy, is it not?  
>In my profile, I had updated it with the counts of all the hits and visitors I've gotten throughout 2011, and even 2010, so if you're interested, go take a look! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Because I love this movie so much, I finally decided to do a Fanfiction about it.<strong>  
><strong>I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman<strong>  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**Thanks to nikkijay, Marked08, Meegbefresh, and ks90 for adding in story alerts and nikkijay, Marked08, and Riley1413 for adding to favorite stories!  
>Extra thanks to HipHopAngel1221 and ks90 for the review! :)<strong>  
>Enjoy this chapter everyone! We get a little more in depth about the BIG secret that Olivia is keeping from Bobby! :D<p>

* * *

><p>After I made it to Ma's house, I quickly climbed into the shower. The feeling of warm water continued to be my scapegoat from the world, my own personal therapy. But even the mystical powers of the water couldn't let me escape from my thoughts about Bobby; this was too powerful. Drying myself up, I thought about all the different scenarios that could've happened at that moment, none of them satisfying my heart. There was only one thing to do; leave. Exiting from the bathroom, I listened around the house; seemed like no one was home. Sighing, I walked into Ma's room and sat on her bed. Thinking back, there were many times I had spent in this room with Evelyn, most of them was her teaching me girl stuff. She always said how thankful she was to the good Lord to have put me in her path; she had always wanted a girl. She never knew how thankful I truly was that she allowed me to come over whenever I pleased; I probably wouldn't be alive today if she didn't. I never came right out and told her about my father, but I knew she had her suspicions. It was weird being in Ma's room, almost as if I was invading her space. Getting to my feet, I walked to her dresser where she kept all of her pictures. Looking at all of them, I noticed the one of Bobby and me at my senior prom. Picking it up, I smiled at how happy we looked; we were so careless back then. As tears stung my eyes, the frame slipped from my hands and broke on the floor. "Fuck!" Bending to clean it, I noticed writing on the back of the picture. It read, 'My future daughter-in-law, Olivia Friedman, and my baby boy, Bobby Mercer. The daughter and son I've always wanted.' Closing my eyes, I didn't even bother to stop the tears that fell. It hurt so bad to know even Ma wanted us together and we screwed it up.<p>

"You didn't screw anything up, my dear." Turning, I saw Ma sitting on the bed, a smile on her face. "Life happens; if anyone knows that, it's me." Slowly getting to my feet, I tried really hard to not self-diagnose myself as crazy. "But you should really tell Bobby."

"How'd you know about that?" I asked her, wiping the tears away.

"What don't I know, honey? Do you honestly believe I didn't know what your father was doing to you? Or that you used to sell drugs? Or that you cleaned up and became a cop? Or that you were pregnant?" Shocked, I looked to her with wide eyes.

"I never told anyone."

"No but, doctors do like to share personal information with an innocent old lady worried about her daughter who lives far away." Evelyn gave me a smile. "You should really tell him, Livy. He's not going to be mad; it wasn't your fault that man stabbed you."

"I could have prevented it, Ma. I could have just waited for back-up instead of being careless."

"We both know blaming yourself is going to get you nothing but misery your whole life." Sighing, she walked to where I was and lifted my head up to look at her. "The moment you realize this wasn't your fault is the moment when you'll allow yourself to be happy again. So please, for your dead mother, please let go." Looking down, I closed my eyes for a brief moment then looked back to her. But as I lifted my head, she was gone. Looking around the room, I lifted a brow. Remembering about the picture frame, I quickly cleaned it up and left the room, seeing Angel running up the stairs with Sofi. Running down them, I heard Bobby and Jackie speaking.

"I should have stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?" Bobby beckoned Jack to follow him to the kitchen, none of them seeing me. "Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shot with another crime; like a burglary or something." I smiled upon hearing his words; I taught him that. "Then pay a witness to throw the cops onto the wrong suspect, you understand?"

"Why would anyone want to kill the sweetest woman on the goddamn world?"

"I don't know Jackie, I don't know."

"Whatever man, this is too much. I'm going to bed." I quickly moved from the stairs to the living room so he wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. After he reached the top, I walked into the kitchen where Bobby was chugging a beer.

"So all my after work lessons did pay off." I folded my arms across my chest, leaning against the door frame. Bobby smiled at the sight of me and swallowed the liquid.

"I learned a thing or two," he said with a shrug. "I had a good teacher." Smiling at him, I grew quiet as my mind buzzed.

"If there really was a hit out on mom, that means we're dealing with men in high places," I said out loud. Bobby looked at me surprised.

"We? So you finally decided to join us?"

"If it wasn't for this woman I wouldn't be alive today, it's the least I can do."

"Alright then, Ms. Detective, what is our first move?" he asked, walking to me. Looking up to him, I smiled.

"We need to view the security camera tapes from the corner store."

* * *

><p>That morning, while I got ready, Bobby explained to both brothers how I changed my mind and what our game plan was for that day. I also suggested that Jerry came with, so Bobby made the call. It took some convincing but Jerry finally agreed after I had repeated to him the same bullshit he had told me the previous night. As we left the house, Sofi wasn't happy that Angel was leaving again, but no one paid any attention to her rants. "You have your badge, right?" Bobby asked. Flashing him my N.Y.P.D. badge, he smiled and sped off. When we got to the store, we all got out and waited for Jerry, who arrived five minutes later.<p>

"All right I'm here, what?"

"Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit," Angel explained. I watched as, what appeared to be, the owner walking toward the shop.

"Are you serious, man?" Lightly pushing myself off Bobby's car, I approached the owner.

"Can I help you?" The owner had a very thick Russian accent, giving me the piece of mind that his would be easy.

"If we could just have a moment of your time, sir," I started, flashing my badge. "Evelyn Mercer was our mother." The owner's expression became very soft.

"She was a good lady, I liked her very much. Let's come inside." Entering the place where a loved one was murdered is a very depressing feeling. Knowing that that was the place where they took their last breath and spoke their last words was enough to make anyone crazy, that's why I didn't think about it.

"I'm gonna need to see the security footage of that night." I expected him to say the police had already confiscated it, but when he pulled out a small television and the tape, I was shocked. "You'd think the police would have taken that for evidence," I whispered to Bobby.

"I told you half the cops are crooked." We all looked to the screen, watching the very last moments of Evelyn's life. Hearing Jackie sniffling behind me, I moved to put a hand on his back.

"This doesn't add up, he's already got the money." I knew Bobby was just thinking out loud, but he was right. The moment we witnessed Ma getting shot, Jackie turned, a tear rolled down Angel's cheek, and Jerry flinched while Bobby and I both stared at the screen.

"Supposedly a witness told the police this was a gang shooting, you know anything about that?" I asked, finally averting my gaze away from the screen.

"The police talked to one man, one man more than the others."

"Would you remember what he looked like if you see him again?"

"He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy always wears sweats, never a jacket; even with snow or rain. He has a dog and a…" The owner put his hands above his head, indicating the man had an afro.

"A fro? Like an afro, like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?" Angel asked.

"Pistons! Yes, yes, Ben Wallace."

"Is he on the courts a lot?" Bobby asked.

"On the courts or at the gym." We looked to each other before leaving. As the boys headed out, I gave the owner my card.

"Do me a favor and tell no one about our visit, got it?" He nodded. "Call me on my cell if you remember anything else." Once he agreed, I jetted out the door to join the boys.

"They set mom up, they set her up!" Bobby yelled; this wasn't going to end smoothly. "Come on." He started running and with him, so did we. We ran to the high school which was only two blocks away. When we got there, the ticket master asked for cash but all I had to do was flash my badge and we were in. Entering the gym, the game was about halfway done. "You guys ready?" Bobby asked. I didn't know what he was planning but I knew it was nothing good.

"What's the plan Bobby?" I asked, concerned.

"We're winging it, Liv."

"We always wing it," Jerry said rolling his eyes.

"We're gonna get killed," Jack mumbled behind us.

"What you mean 'we', white boy?" Angel shot back before he went to take position. As Bobby approached the center of the court, I stayed behind with Jackie and Jerry to watch for our guy. I watched as all the basketball players came onto Bobby, as if they were gonna hit him; he wasn't scared. Not only did the players get loud, but it seemed like the volume in the gymnasium turned up a few levels. Bobby took the ball from the referee and started dribbling it.

"I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now, what! What bitch?" As one of the players showed signs of getting violent, Bobby threw the ball at him, keeping it in his hands. The rest of the players piled on top of Bobby, trying to get the ball, but as soon as they saw the gleaming gun, they immediately backed up.

"Jerry go!" Obeying, Jerry ran to Bobby's side.

"No need to grab me, this will only take a second. Now shut up and listen!" Jerry grabbed his wrist and lowered the gun, quickly talking to him. "My name is Bobby Mercer," he started, ignoring Jerry's pleas to stop. "Some of you probably knew my mother, and some of you probably knew she was shot about a week ago across the street! Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!" Jerry continued pestering him about stopping, but Bobby merely whispered back and continued. "I'm looking for the witness. Ballplayer, big guy, supposedly never wears a coat, dog lover; ring any bells?" I felt someone tapping my shoulder, looking over, Jackie pointed across us to a kid looking very distressed as he made his way down the bleachers. Giving a nod, Jackie and I started toward the kid. Walking across the court, Bobby gave a slight nod - I looked away. Spotting Angel, I covered my eye, indicating to him to watch the doors. Pushing Jackie ahead of me, he opened the door and yelled.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Jackie sprinted after him. "No running in the halls!" Looking down the hallway, I witnessed Angel stopping the kid by holding the door in its place.

"You got something to tell me, youngsta?" Angel asked, looking very fierce. Softly smiling, I walked back out to the court. In the short amount of time I was in the back, it looked like pure chaos had broken out. People from the crowd were now on the court; even Jerry was threatening people.

"I'm looking for who killed my mother. You tell me where I can find this guy and you can finish your game." As Jerry looked around, he spotted me standing in my black pea coat, sticking out like a sore thumb. As he pointed my way, showing Bobby that we had something, I could read his mouth saying 'lover girl'. Rolling my eyes, I walked back to the kid. Not ten seconds later were Bobby and Jerry by my side, staring at the frightened kid.

"Bobby meet Keenan, Keenan this is Bobby," Angel introduced. "Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

"What's his name, Keenan?"

"Damian, he's my brother." I could tell Keenan was very hesitant; it surprised me on how well he answered.

"He's your brother? Oh shit, these are my brothers." Keenan looked to each of us, confused.

"No dog, he's my real brother."

"Yeah, these are my real brothers; this is Angel, I'm Bobby, this is Jack and Jeremiah. This here is my ex, Olivia." Glaring at Bobby, I put a sarcastic smile. "What about you and Damian? You guys still close? He live at home with you?"

"Yeah, but I ain't telling you shit else."

"I wouldn't sell my brothers out either," Angel said while Bobby took Keenan's back bag. He gave it to Jerry and had him rifle through for anything useful.

"Just calm down, okay?" Bobby started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We just wanna talk to him; wanna ask him a few questions, is he gonna cooperate?" Keenan scuffed as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Didn't think so," I said, looking to Jerry who found something.

"He lives in the Gardens right over there."

"Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it." Bobby and I started for the door as the brothers stayed behind.

"These are nice grades; better stay in school," Jackie said, throwing the paper.

"What is that? Aluminum?" Jerry asked as he lifted Keenan's necklace.

"Shit doesn't even spin," Jackie added with a snicker.

"Come on, man." Angel grabbed the boys and pushed them out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I love this movie so much, I finally decided to do a Fanfiction about it.**  
><strong>I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman<strong>  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**Thanks to PreciousRaymond and Sesshylover for adding in story alerts Angel-with-black-wings13 and TinDolphin for adding to favorite stories!  
>Extra thanks to Meegbefresh and Hiphopangel1221 for the review! :)<strong>  
>Enjoy this chapter everyone! Hint, hint, we're getting closer to Olivia spilling the beans to Bobby! :D<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot mom?" We were then relocated inside Bobby's car, waiting for Damian to get home.<p>

"Here's an idea: we wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him."

"Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics, let me out." Jerry pushed a bit on Bobby's seat as he and Angel began to laugh.

"You got your leotard on Jerry?" Bobby joked, making everyone in the car laugh.

"Go to hell, man. You know I got a schedule to keep; girls got gymnastics I got to take 'em. Come on, let me out." Bobby pulled his seat forward and Jerry stepped out, not even waving goodbye. Since there was more room to move, I moved to where Jerry was.

"Wanna take Cracker Jack with you, he's very flexible?" Bobby called out.

"You're the one who took ballet," I mumbled, making him smack his lips. Looking to Jack, he mouthed a 'thank you' before looking out the window. He began singing a hymn, one that Evelyn had taught us.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years, Angel. You're on a ship for what? Six months at a time with nothing but dudes?" It took everything in me not to scoff at Bobby and scold him; why was he bringing a topic up like that with me in the car? "Must've driven you crazy, Angel."

"It wasn't a ship. And the Marines went co-ed, they've got girls now.

"Yeah, I bet you them girls look like dudes too."

"Not after six months they don't." Angel looked to his brother with a smile as Bobby laughed.

"That's him!" Jackie yelled, pointing out the window. Bobby and Angel immediately got out of the car, Jackie and I following. We ran toward the apartment building after Damian had entered. Praying that we didn't lose him, I ran a little faster in front of Bobby, pulling the door open for the men. Running after Jackie entered, I noticed Bobby pulling his gun out.

"Yo Damian!" I pushed by Jack and Angel, trying to get to the gun. "You Damian?" Pulling down his hand, I rolled my eyes as out guy ran into the elevator.

"Why you pulling out guns and shit, dog?" Angel barked at Bobby as they started for Damian. I walked after them, knowing the plan had already gone to shit. The boys got to the elevator a little too late and Bobby groaned.

"Jack, stay here and tell me where it stops," Bobby demanded as he and Angel ran for the stairs. Before going up, Bobby stopped in front of me. "Stay down here."

"Why?"

"Because this could get dangerous." Really?

"I'm a cop in New York City, Bobby. Pretty sure I've been through worse." My mind raced back to the night I got stabbed and knew whatever was about to happen upstairs would never compare to that night.

"I don't care; you stay down here." Bobby ran through the door, following Angel while I looked to Jack.

"You're not going to listen, are you?" he asked, already knowing my answer.

"What do you think?" Throwing him a glance, I opened the door to the stairs and ran up. With how much I ran every day trying to catch perps and all the exercises I do, running up the stairs wasn't a problem.

"Six! He stopped a six!" Looking, I was only on the second floor. Sighing, I continued my way up, but before I could get too far, I heard gun shots. Pulling out my police issued nine millimeter, I raced up the stairs. My heartbeat quickened, but not because of the running but because I was scared. Scared that something might actually happen to Bobby. Fear for the man I loved? Maybe it was. Reaching the sixth floor, I opened the door to two very curious Rottweilers. Because I had always had good relationships with dogs, my first reaction was to get them away. Blowing kisses, I let them smell me, getting their trust.

"Now go!" Opening the door to the stairs, the dogs ran down, allowing me to go to help the boys. Hearing bobby's voice from the door closest to me, I opened it, seeing Bobby duck from a bullet out the window. Seeing Damian was only hanging from a rope, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Bobby, move!" Pushing him out of the way, I swung the knife onto the rope, completely severing it.

"You're going down now!" Bobby yelled out the window as we heard the screams of Damian. After hearing a bone chilling crunch, I prayed I didn't kill him.

"He dead?" Angel asked breathless.

"Nah he ain't dead, he just fucked up. Let's go talk to him now." As Bobby and Angel made their way to the door, I was frozen where I was, surprised by my own actions. It scared me, this person I was becoming, to know that I could have potential killed someone; I was drastically going back to my old ways. Bobby must have noticed my lack of movement since he was by my side, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I almost killed him," I whispered, not moving from where I was.

"But you didn't," he answered, moving me to face him.

"It doesn't matter, Bobby. I almost murdered someone." Covering my face with my hands, I felt Bobby's arms wrap around me.

"Its okay, Liv. He's still breathing, all he needs is a doctor and he'll be fine." As much as bobby tried to sound caring, he didn't have me convinced. I knew he wanted Damian dead for having a part to play in mom's death; even if he was only covering for someone else. But I did appreciate the fact that he was trying. Looking up to him, I put on a small smile.

"We should get going, Angel and Jack are waiting," I said pulling away. Bobby stopped me and lightly shook his head. I could feel him pulling me closer, his breath hot on my lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, but I turned my head. "Bobby, this isn't the time or place," I said softly, pulling away again. Without another word I maneuvered my way to the door, walking out of the apartment to meet up with Angel and Jack. When we walked back outside, I tightened my coat around me. It had begun to snow and the wind had picked up since we were last out. As we rounded the corner, I spotted Damian who was trying hard to stay still. Even from the far distance we were from him, I could see the damage the fall had done.

"Man you must be freezing," Jackie taunted with a smile on his face. Angel spotted the gun Damian had and picked it up, stuffing it in his coat pocket. When we approached him, Damian was breathing heavily form the pain.

"You know why we're here, Damian?" Bobby asked, cold. Taking a quick glance at his leg, I felt like puking at the sight of what I had done to him.

"Come on man, call me an ambulance," Damian pleaded in between shallow breaths.

"An ambulance? For what? For my dog bites? Nah, I'mma be okay. You give me a name and I'll call 9-1-1. I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now."

"Man, I didn't shoot no one."

"Say what? Can't hear you, playboy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave, ain't nobody gonna hear you out here neither," Angel said sarcastically.

"They say it's gonna be a cold night," Jackie added.

"You're not gonna make it far with that leg." As much as I wanted to be sympathetic toward Damian, I knew if I showed any signs of it, the brothers would have my head.

"Look man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangstas shoot up the place, all right. But I didn't hurt no one."

"Then turn into a fucking fudgesicle." We started to turn to leave but Damian stopped us.

"Come on, man! I can't say nothing."

"Fair enough. You're gonna die right here," Bobby said before turning to walk away. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him, knowing leaving him there to die wasn't on my list of things to do. "I'm calling his bluff." Looking to Bobby, I raised a brow.

"You think he's gonna break?" I asked over Damian's pleas.

"You see the Chinese sparerib coming out of his leg? It's only a matter of time." Sighing, I tried not to think back to his leg seeing as it was caused by me.

"You sure?" Angel asked, Bobby stopped walking.

"You wanna put money on it?"

"You sure? Turn around dick lips!" Turning to look at Jackie, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he was doing exactly what I wanted to do.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Bobby asked, irritated.

"I'll tell you where you can find him!" With a light laugh, I followed Bobby back to Damian as Angel placed five dollars into Bobby's hand. "Just call me an ambulance."

"Give me a name," Bobby demanded.

"And where can we find him?" Angel added.

* * *

><p>Eh. Not much happening, but I PROMISE next chapter is going to be SO much better! ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

Two chapters in one day! :O Shocker I know, but I'm extremely bored at work meaning, I've been doing nothing but writing! And this chapter is the big one everyone's been waiting for!

**Extra thanks to HipHopAngel1221for the review! :)**

* * *

><p>Damian didn't know the names of the men, but he did give us their usual whereabouts. After he spilled his guts, I forced Bobby to call an ambulance even while he protested. After we all relocated to his car, we sped off home, dropping Angel and Jackie off. "We'll be right back," bobby called out to them before driving off. Jackie gave me a questionable glance, but all I could do was shrug as I watched them disappear in the distance. I went to open my mouth to inquire about out trip, but before I could, Bobby held up a hand, telling me to be quiet, as he turned up the volume. Listening closely, I heard the familiar tune to my favorite song; <em>I Wish It Would Rain<em> by the Temptations. I could feel a small smile start to form as I looked to Bobby. "How did you remember?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You kidding? You almost fought the DJ at prom because he wouldn't play the song." Thinking back to that night, I laughed at the memory of me taking swings while Bobby pulled me away.

"I haven't thought about that in years," I confessed, resting my elbow on the door while I placed my head in my hand. "I really haven't thought much about high school in general."

"Best years of our lives," he added with a nod.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so," he assured me with a scoff. "Especially my last year." I smiled to his reference; his senior year was the beginning of our relationship. "I had the most beautiful girl out of all those sluts on my arm; all the guys were jealous. I was captain of the hockey team and everyone stopping giving me hell about my grades, so then I started working on them."

"Yes Bobby, I'm sure that was the reason why you got your grades up," I said, playfully rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The house was completely empty, no one to bother me. My father had gone out to work, the first time in a week. I never fully understand how he managed to keep his job, but I guess they were being generous after my mother's death. Pushing all thought out of my head, I pushed open the doo, instantly feeling repulsed with the way the house looked. Beer cans littered the floor along with dirty clothes and cigarette butts. The house smelled of old shoes and smoke, too much for me to handle. Quickly closing the door, I breathed in the fresh air, ridding my nostrils from the toxicities of the house. Looking next door, I raised a brow and wondered what Bobby was doing. Wit ha smirk, I made my way over to the Mercer house, opening the door with the key Evelyn had given to me ten years ago for my birthday. "Macro!" I yelled out. It was something the brothers and I did whenever we were looking for each other, or to show that we care. Hearing 'polo' from upstairs, I instantly knew it was Bobby. Walking up the stairs, Bobby came into view, putting a large smile on my face. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, meeting him at the top.<em>

"_Admiring the view," he answered slyly, making me blush. Taking my hand in his he placed a light kiss on my lips, making the pink turn to red. "I love it when you blush," he whispered in my ear, making me realize what he was really doing. Lightly pushing him away, I walked toward his room that he shared with Jackie._

"_Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting on his bed. Bobby shrugged, sitting on his computer chair, straddling it._

"_When I showed everyone was gone already." Nodding, I pulled my backpack on my lap and started to get my homework out. Unlike Bobby, I really wanted to pass with a grade point average higher than 3.5, so I worked hard. Upon seeing the books, Bobby laughed. "Come on, Liv. We finally have a house to ourselves and you want to study?"_

"_What else are we supposed to do?" I asked innocently. I watched as Bobby made his way to the bed, crawling over to me. He placed his lips on my neck, causing shivers trailing down my back. I couldn't help but giggle at the tingles as I pushed my books to the floor and laid back. Bobby continued making trails of kisses down my neck to my collarbone while I tangled my fingers in his hair. Looking to his night stand, I reached to turn off the light, but noticed a paper instead. Normally, a random piece of paper wouldn't bother me, but on the paper were bobby's current grades; I was curious. Like the nerd I was I looked to the letters and instantly felt repulsed. "What are these?" I asked him._

"_Something that has no importance to what we're doing," he answered crumbling the paper to a ball, throwing it._

"_You are half way through your senior year and you're failing most of your classes." Groaning, Bobby sat up._

"_So?"_

"_Do you want to graduate?"_

"_No. If do that I won't get to spend another year with you. We can continue our reign over the school."_

"_Not cute." I folded my arms across my chest._

"_Can we talk about this later, a guy has needs." Bobby grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into another kiss. Pushing him away, I wiped my lips._

"_And your needs will be met when your grades are up."_

"_You're seriously using the sex card._

"_I'm seriously using the sex card." I climbed off the bed and grabbed my books._

"_Can you help me then, smarty-pants?" Carefully eyeing him, I smiled._

"_Fine, but we're only doing homework."_

"_That's fine, teach. We can pretend you're the mean teacher that punishes her student," he said with a wink._

* * *

><p>"Hey, your method did help," he pointed out. Smiling, I looked out the window, instantly realizing where we were headed. Lake St. Claire is a popular spot for the people of Detroit, but what many didn't know was off the trail there was a mini waterfall. The Mercer brothers and I discovered it by accident; Bobby had snatched Jackie's hat and ran, making all of us follow. As soon as we saw the little lake with the waterfall, we knew we couldn't tell anyone or humanity would destroy its beauty. Since that day, Bobby and I had visited whenever we wanted to be alone. And as I watched Lake St. Claire come into view, the only thing I could do was smile at Bobby.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked, my smiled never fading. Bobby only gave me a small smirk before parking. Exiting from his car, we both walked, side by side, toward our spot. No words were said, just a lot of chuckles and giggles while we tripped over overgrown plants. It surprised me knowing that we both remembered every turn and duck as we inched closer to the spot. And as soon as we came to it, I gasped at the sight of a crystallized wonderland. Bobby helped me over our last obstacle, a fallen tree, and all I could do was stare at the beautiful paradise. For a single instance everything faded; Ma's death, our private investigation, even Bobby disappeared from existence as I kept my gaze to the frozen waterfall. I didn't remember he was around 'til he put a hand on my shoulder, snapping me back. "It's beautiful," I said, turning to him. He nodded, agreeing with me as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking to the lake.

"You know what it reminds me of?" Raising a brow, I shrugged. "It reminds me of what we used to have," he answered, looking back to me. It seemed a little surreal; I mean all this time and he could have just easily popped back into my life at any moment, but he decides that now would be a good time to mend things. Why? Psychologically speaking, losing someone is a very traumatic experience so he could just be trying to find comfort. But with all the years of knowing Bobby, I knew that wasn't the case. I watched as he lifted a hand to my neck, placing it behind. He pulled me close slowly, testing to see if it was the right time; it wasn't. Sighing, I could hear Ma's words in my head, advising me to confess. Putting a hand on his, I stopped him. "What's wrong?" It took a little for me to respond but I knew he was being patient.

"Bobby there's something you need to know." His expression changed quickly as he took a step back. "There's no easy way to say this but…"

"You're seeing someone else."

"No."

"You're actually trying to kill me and this was your plan all along."

"What? No." I sighed as I shushed him. "Bobby when you left, you didn't only leave me. You also left your unborn child." Bobby's expression switched to confused before raising a brow. "I was pregnant when you left."

"So where's my kid?" I hesitated before answering and he saw it. "You gave it up for adoption?"

"No."

"You got an abortion?"

"What? No, Bobby can I finish without you interrupting?" He nodded. "I didn't know I was pregnant until a month after you left. I had all symptoms and I went to the doctors to a get professional opinion. After I left the hospital there was some suspicious activity at a residence and I investigated it. I called for back-up and instead of waiting; I thought I could take control of the situation. The man in the house stabbed me, my stomach to be exact." I left up my jacket for him to see the scar. "He punctured all the way through to the baby and I miscarried." Bobby stood quiet, a blank look. I could tell he was fighting to decide how to feel. "Bobby say something please." Finally, he chose anger.

"I have nothing to say to the woman who let my kid get killed." Do you hear that? Yes, that is the sound of my world falling apart. He hated me, hell I'd hate me too and I knew he'd react this way. But it still hurt me to know he blamed me. Sighing I started to walk off, tears burning my eyes, toward the car until Bobby's phone rang. It was Angel asking where we were and what our plan was for tonight.

"We're on our way now," was the only thing Bobby said before hanging up and stomping toward his car. I watched as he sulked off, not even looking back. The only time he did was to inquire if I was going with him or not, I simply shook my head. It didn't surprise me that he continued walking, and when I heard an engine rev, I knew he was gone; just like before.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**A warm thank you goes to sobreyra274, mandy-chick00, xxLanaBananaxx, DarkFireAngel00 for adding to story alerts and katespc123, ixy88, DarkFireAngel00, sobreyra274 for adding to favorite stories.  
>A special thanks goes to <strong>**HipHopAngel1221, charlotte, ks90, DarkFireAngel00 for the review!  
>And an even special thanks to sobreyra274 for adding me to author alert and favorite authors! :)<br>All you guys/girls rock!**

* * *

><p>It was cold. Very cold. Cold enough for my hands to go numb. But that was all dismissed as my thoughts buzzed wildly. I couldn't understand how Bobby could have reacted so angrily. Sure, I did get our child killed by not taking precaution; I understood that, but what I couldn't understand was why I expected anything more? For years I've blamed myself, why couldn't he? It probably wouldn't have mattered as much if he wasn't talking about having children; oh how I screwed up. After Bobby had left, I stayed at our spot, just enjoying the memories and the quiet. There were so many events that happened in the spot that my mind jumped from memory to memory within mere seconds.<p>

"_Bobby get in the water!" I yelled as Jackie and Angel wrestled in the water. He shook his head as he lay back on the grass. Rolling my eyes, I climbed onto land, sneaking toward Bobby. He didn't even expect it when I pounced on him, straddling my legs over him. With a grunt Bobby sat up, picking me up with one swift movement. Running toward the lake, Bobby jumped into it, both of us getting soaked._

I laughed at the memory; that was the first time Bobby went in the water, he was worried the creatures in it would somehow kill him. After that incident, though, Bobby would happily bring an extra pair of boxers and shorts along.

"_Liv, hurry up!" Bobby was already in the water, splashing around. Shaking my head with a smile, I quickly pulled off my shoes, throwing them to the side._

"_I'm jumping in!" Running toward the lake, I jumped off from the large rock, landing a few feet from Bobby. Resurfacing, Bobby wrapped his arms around me. Thinking he was going to be romantic and give a light kiss, I closed my eyes and waited. But instead, I was greeted by a now full of water. As my head reached the surface, I groaned. "You're going to regret that!" Swimming over to Bobby, I jumped on him._

Getting to my feet, I smiled at the memory. The sun was starting to set, creating the dark, pastel colors in the sky. It was one of my favorite times of day; the sky was so mesmerizing. Walking along the path, I stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying desperately to get the feeling back. I regretted not following Bobby and getting a ride home, but as I continued to think about it, the less I regretted it. The ride probably would have been hell to endure; Bobby's driving probably would have been worse. No, it was the right idea to not accompany Bobby.

As I continued my walk, it began to snow. Tightening my scarf around my neck, I let out a breath of air, seeing the steam roll out. I remembered vaguely as a child, I would pretend I was smoking and thought I was cool. That was until I began smoking and realized no one looked cool smoking in winter. It was Jackie's peer pressuring that had gotten me hooked on the cancer stick, but I stopped after my father had aught me stealing one of his. That punishment was one of the worst I had ever received; I was not allowed to leave the house for one week.

The roads were illuminated by the street lights, but because the snow was so thick, it was still very hard to see. I did, however, manage to glance over and see that I was walking next to the playground that I used to go to with my mother before she passed. She would always push me on the swings and would encourage me to jump. She said the feeling she'd get whenever she'd jump made her feel; like she was flying. Madeline always had an obsession with birds, saying she was envious that they could fly everywhere and anywhere. A tear rolled down while I remembered my mother; I wouldn't have had such a hard childhood if she were still around. My thoughts were quickly interrupted after hearing a car screech and slam into another. Turning, I watched as the hit car rolled. "Bobby?" Hearing his voice, I ran over to the men as they exited his vehicle.

"Jack, you wait here!" Bobby yelled as he and Angel ran over to the other car.

"Fuck, I leave you guys alone for a couple hours and you're already getting in trouble." Looking to Jackie, I raised a brow. "What happened?" An answer didn't come out of his mouth; instead, a very loud gunshot was heard. Jackie flinched from the sound but I looked to it. My heart sank as the figures of Bobby and Angel became more distinct.

"Are they dead?" Jackie asked breathless.

"Yeah, they gone!" Angel replied, running to the car.

"They killed Ma." Bobby stood beside me, staring down. I refused to look at him, a murderer. "We got 'em." I flinch at his usage of 'we'. But he was right; I was now part of their crime as an accessory. I felt Bobby move from my side and I watched as he walked to his car. "You coming?" Sighing, I nodded; I couldn't walk home during nighttime with my nerves out of whack. Sitting next to Jackie, I could tell he was very restless as well; I wasn't the only one not liking the situation. As Bobby drove off, I raised a brow as I heard a strange noise.

"What is that?" This caused Bobby and Angel to laugh.

"Nothing."

Back at the house, I was the first one inside. Normally I'd be happy to be greeted by the sweet smell of Spanish rice and beans, but I was just not in any mood. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I ran up the stairs to Jackie's room. There was just way too much going on and way too much stress needing to be dealt with. Grabbing my suitcase from the corner, I grabbed all my contents from the dresser and threw them into the case. Quickly wiping the few tears that fell, I looked up to find Bobby leaning against the door frame.

"It's only fair," he said softly, crossing his arms together, accepting the fact that I was leaving.

"What is?" I snapped, resisting the urge to throw my suitcase at him.

"You leaving. I mean, I was the one that left first."

"And the second time," I corrected him, continuing my packing.

"No, I believe I only left once."

"No Bobby, you left twice; back in New York and today at our spot. You left during two of my most vulnerable states. So yes, I guess it is about time for me to be the one that leaves."

"I didn't leave you at our spot, Liv. I asked if you were going with me and you refused. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to fight for me!" In all the years Bobby and I were together, never once did my voice rise as high as it did. "You were supposed to tell me you loved me and me being alive after getting stabbed was good enough, Bobby. I understand that I screwed up and got our unborn child killed, and trust me Bobby; I torture myself everyday because of it. But I'm still here; that should matter that we have a chance…had a chance." I stood where I was, staring at Bobby. I kind of felt ashamed that I let my feelings just pour out like word vomit, but at the same time it felt relieving. "But nothing matters anymore since I'm leaving." Walking back to the dresser, I picked up as much clothes as I could and packed them inside the suitcase. By that time, Bobby was by my side reaching out to me. "Don't touch me!" I yelled slapping his hand away. Trying again, I pushed Bobby hard enough for him to take a few steps back before my rage got the best of me. Hitting his chest, I let the tears fall while I screamed; but I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to push him away as his arms slid around me. I wasn't strong enough to pull away as I muffled my cries in his chest. I wasn't strong enough to run away when he wiped my tears away and placed a small kiss upon my lips. All my sorrows dissipated as the feel of his lips touched mine, igniting the once deceased flame. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his body closer to mine, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter; I granted his wish. In the past, Bobby would taste of beer and chicken, but the taste of whiskey and lust paraded around my mouth. Parting our lips for only a second, Bobby looked to the door and closed it, locking it behind him. When he approached me again, Bobby lifted my small frame by my thighs, wrapping my legs around his torso. Attaching my lips to his once again, I could feel him moving us over to the bed. Feeling the soft mattress underneath me, Bobby lightly placed himself on top of my body. Not once did we part out lips, but continued to swim in the drug of our lust. Feeling his hand start to creep up my shirt, Bobby's lips trailed down my jaw-line to my neck. He ran a finger over my scar and looked to it. I held my breath, scared of what he'd say, but Bobby surprised my by simply kissing it. I couldn't help but smile as he disregarded the scar; I brought his lips back to mine.

Pulling his shirt over his head, I ran my hands down his still toned chest, admiring it. This must have aroused Bobby since he lightly pushed me back on the bed, pinning my hands above my head. Placing his lips back on mine, his hand started to roam their way to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over.

* * *

><p>That morning, I awoke in a different room than I had fallen sleep in. Looking around, I realized Bobby had carried me to his room, giving Jackie full access to his room. Smiling as I remembered our special events from last night, I moved from the bed to the attached bathroom. Looking the mirror, I could tell, just by looking at my reflection, that I was no longer miserable. Re-entering Ma's room, I spotted my suitcase on the floor; I grabbed some clothes. After taking a shower, I headed down the stairs to hear Bobby gasp in pain. Running down the stairs, I looked to the dining room where Sofi was patching up Bobby's wounds from the previous day.<p>

"You're such a pussy, Bobby," she complained as she dabbed the wound once again.

"Give me a break, will ya?"

"It should be against the law for people to keep their dogs where someone like you could get to them." Not being able to contain my laughter, I let it out, causing them to look at me.

"Ayo, police in the house!" We heard Angel yell; my heartbeat quickened.

"Get me something to cover my arm," Bobby told Sofi, who was already on her way. I walked to Bobby and placed a small kiss on his lips. "We're gonna be okay, I promise."

"I wasn't there," I stated.

"What?"

"If they know I was there, I could lose my job, Bobby. I was not there." He nodded, promising to keep his mouth shut. When Sofi came back, she had Ma's old purple robe in hand; I laughed.

"No!" Bobby shook his head.

"Angel, mind if we come in?" Green asked, forcing Bobby to quickly put on the robe and run to the couch as Sofi cleaned up the first-aid kit. I joined Bobby on the couch, sitting next to him as Green, Angel, and Fowler came into view. "Just how we like it." Looking to Bobby, Green smiled. "Ain't you sexy?" he joked, putting his hands together. Getting to his feet, Bobby thanked him.

"Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I fought him for it." As if on cue, Jackie showed, leaning against the doorframe.

"What happened to your hand?" Bobby lifted his hand high enough for me to see the blood dripping down. "Did you happen to forget our conversation at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?"

"Oh no, this is Turkey Cup, man; hockey. An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you Green? You played hockey; guys can be pretty rough out on that ice." Green nodded, not believing him.

"Where's your car Bobby?" Shit. "It's not outside."

"We left it at Jeremiah's," Sofi said, sounding convincing.

"Yeah, Jerry drove us home. You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible when it's a blizzard outside, so we…"

"Fascinating," Fowler interrupted; my brow rose. "Hey Gretsky, you know what this is?" he asked, holding up and evidence bag.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby answered sarcastically.

"Try from your thick skull." Bobby smiled and looked to Green as he started to chuckle. "Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh?" I asked draping on leg over the other. "That's an old one boys." Bobby walked toward me and sat, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls."

"Okay then, tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?" Green asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Green," Bobby answered, looking to me.

"Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer?" Angel asked. "And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they wouldn't have told us who they working for anyway." Nicely said. "Even if they got one hell of a asswhoopin'." Until that.

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" Fowler asked. "Everybody's a smart guy 'til I must them in the mouth." I got to my feet, holding Angel back from assaulting an officer. What I found quite endearing was Fowler's temper.

"You gon' bust me in ma mouth?" Angel asked surprised, getting to his feet. I kept a firm hand on Angel, but I knew I was no match for an ex-marine.

"This ain't what I'm here for," Green said as he helped move the men back, getting in between them.

"Fuck you think this is!" Angel yelled, annoyed.

"Stop!" Green yelled before lightly pushing the men back. "Look, Bobby, if you got something you give it to me. And if it's something vital, man, we will run with this. But don't try to take on Detroit by yo damn self. Keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, sooner or later someone gon' answer you." Everybody stood quiet as Bobby stared at Green, an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Liv, may I speak with you in private, please?" Green asked, escorting Fowler out. Getting up, Bobby held onto my wrist. Looking down to him, I smiled.

"I got this; take care of your arm." He let go, knowing he could trust me, and I followed Green out. Fowler moved to the car as Green turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, desperate.

"Following you?"

"Liv, you have a great career helping people, I don't want to see you screwing that up for people like them." I was taken back.

"You know what I find funny, Green? The fact that you and I were both those people growing up; we fucked up and we paid the consequences for them, every single one. If Bobby said he doesn't know anything, I believe him." Green gave me a look and I sighed. "I'm not doing anything that will put my career in jeopardy, I promise."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I wasn't sure how my readers would feel about an indepth sex scene, so I chose to leave some parts to the imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

**A big thank you goes to laura-reading-xox, Hiei's Daisi, and kutsuu for adding to story alerts and laura-reading-xox, sundance1989, and divaj87 for adding to favorite stories.  
>A special thanks goes to <strong>**sundance1989, DarkFireAngel00, and HipHopAngel1221 for the review!  
>All you guysgirls rock!**

In this chapter, we will get a little more in depth on Jack and Olivia's relationship.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Bobby and Sofi were back at the dining table, bandaging up his wound. Feeling my stomach grumble, I walked to the kitchen and rifled around the refrigerator for something to eat. There weren't very many food items seeing as there were three males presently living in the house who all have very big appetites. Sighing, I closed the fridge door and jumped seeing Jackie at the door way.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me," I demanded, catching my breath.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that he almost scared me to death.

"Why does it matter?" I asked while I moved to the cupboards, hunting for noodles to snack on.

"How can you be back with him after he hurt you?" Freezing where I was, I lifted a brow. Turning to look at him, I couldn't help but understand where he was coming from. After Bobby had left, I called Jackie to see if his band was playing anywhere near.

_As tears flowed aimlessly down my cheeks, I dialed the phone number to the only person I knew that would comfort me. Hearing the dial tone, I waited, bouncing in anticipation. Finally, the familiar voice of Jackie Mercer came from the other line. "Jackie, its Olivia." It surprised him to hear my voice, but what I think surprised him the most was the sorrow in my voice and the obviously held sobs. He sparked up a conversation before I could even ask about his location. But I knew what he was doing, the same thing I used to do to him to get his mind off his past. "Look Jackie, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I really need to see you; are you anywhere near New York City?" He informed me that he was actually in Manhattan and he could meet me anywhere. I chose the Disiac Lounge where I knew I would be able to get the proper drinks as well as atmosphere. On my drive, I quickly called the station to call off the next day. My boss was a little surprised but after I explained that it was a personal matter, he changed it to 'paid time off'. Letting out a thank you, I hung up and pulled into a parking spot right by the bar. I spotted Jackie waiting for me outside, and with a smile, I approached him. "Thank you for coming," I said, letting go._

"_Anything for you, Livy." Holding the door open for me, I walked in and immediately felt relaxed with the calming atmosphere. Jackie kindly took my coat for me as we walked over to the counter. Ordering a dry martini, Jackie looked to me confused. "What's going on Olivia?" he asked after ordering something for himself. Taking down a big gulp of my drink, I looked to Jackie. I couldn't hold them in anymore, the tears that is. They came spilling down. "My God Liv, what happened?" Now Jackie had his arm around me, trying very hard to comfort me, but nothing worked._

"_Bobby left me," I finally blurted out. With the words, came out sobs. Jackie pulled me in closer, both his arms wrapping around me as I cried in his chest. I felt his hand reach up to my head, stroking my hair. _

"_Everything will be okay, Liv. You're better than him, you know that." Listening to his words, I knew he was right. I was the one that supported the both of us with long hours and fed us with cooking; at least the groceries won't be crazy expensive anymore. Looking back up to him, Jackie wiped away the tears. Wrapping his arms around me again, Jackie shushed me. "Everything with be okay, I promise." Nodding, I grabbed my martini and gulped it down completely._

"_I think I'm just going to buy the bottle," I said to the bartender. Raising his brows, the bartender grabbed the bottle and handed it to me; Jackie shook his head. "What? I'm single again, right? Why not party my first night of freedom?"_

_Next thing I knew, Jackie and I were at a hotel, knocking everything over as we made our way to the bed. With Jackie on top of me, I pulled his shirt off, practically ripping it off. Next was my shirt and pants as he went down. The sensation was amazing as I gripped the sheets tighter._

"Jackie, that was years ago and I've had time to move on and mature from that petty argument that we had."

"And what about me? Did you ever think about me and that night when we fucked in that hotel room? Cause I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one that en…" Covering Jackie's mouth, I begged him to be quiet.

"We were drunk and both were lonely that night." He slapped my arm away, furious at what I said.

"I wasn't that drunk, Livy. That was real for me. The woman I loved finally in my arms; that was real." I looked to Jackie, not believing what he was saying. Never had I viewed Jackie intimately, just one drunken night, and never had I caught onto his feelings. Taking a few steps back, I sighed.

"I'm sorry Jackie."

"Yeah, me too." He turned and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. Leaning against the counter, I was no longer hungry but worried about the relationship between Jackie and I.

"What bastard hired these guys?" I heard Bobby's voice coming from the living room, indicating Sofi was done with his wounds. As I made my way over to the living room, I spotted Angel and Bobby going through the wallets of the shooters. "West Marines, that's by the river right?" he asked Angel, looking over to him as he nodded. "Come on, let's take a look." Raising a brow, Bobby spotted me and smiled. "You coming?" Smiling back, I nodded and grabbed my coat from the dining chair. As I walked beside Bobby, we where all set to leave until Sofi cut us off. Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing there was going to be another argument.

"Now sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen." Looking to Bobby, I couldn't help but notice the amused smirk on his face.

"We got some important shit to deal with, baby," Angel responded with a groan.

"She's so _la __vida loca_," Bobby interrupted, mocking Sofi. Angel begged Bobby to not start, but it was too late; Sofi's Hispanic short fuse went off.

"Shut up Bobby! Don't start with that crap. That's why you don't get a girlfriend."

"I have my girlfriend right here!" Bobby yelled back, pointing to me. Everyone kept quiet as they started at us; my face grew red. "Can we go now?" Bobby looked back to angel who snapped from his trance and rolled his eyes.

"Angel," Sofi started. "You said this time was going to be different," Sofi pouted.

"Aye mami, you're breaking mi corazon, chica." Finally Sofi was fed up with Bobby's taunting that she walked away, causing Jackie and me to laugh. "She's getting real comfortable here, huh? What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man, a tough guy?" Angel didn't look at bobby since he knew he wasn't going to win. "You know, it's a real shame that little Jackie and Livy are the only ones down to ride. Let's go guys." Bobby started toward the door, with me following, while Jackie taunted Angel. "Say goodbye to your big sister, Jackie."

"You gonna leave me too?" Angel made a face toward Jackie and me while we followed Bobby. "I just need five minutes man."

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did," Jackie sang as Bobby yelled 'whipped' before Jackie closed the door. I lightly smacked Bobby on the arm before laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I wouldn't talk about anyone else when it comes to being whipped, Bobby." He smiled as I finished speaking, knowing what I meant. "It's not called being whipped, it's called being a gentleman."


	12. Chapter 12

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

_A big thank you goes to BettyBoop333, and jewel4575 for adding to story alerts  
>Another thank you goes to BettyBoop333, and xstallionduckx for adding to favorite stories.<em>  
><em>A special thanks goes to BettyBoop333, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, sundance1989, and Hiphopangel1221 for the review!<br>__All you guys/girls rock!_

* * *

><p>Once we got to the house, we all looked around for anyone suspicious. I had my police issued nine millimeter gun ready if anything were to happen, but I knew Bobby had his pistol with him as well. Getting out of my car, Bobby instructed Jackie to go 'round the back to make sure everything was clear. Bobby walked up to the house and tried peeking inside the house; no one was in it. "I don't see anyone in there." Leaning against my car, I watched Bobby as he tried to find a way in. But when I looked to observe our surroundings, Bobby yelled and fell backward. Running to his side, I raised a brow.<p>

"What happened?" After asking, I heard the laughter of Jackie coming from the front door.

"Hey, by the way, the back door was unlocked," he said after his laughter subsided, but his statement only made him laugh again. Helping Bobby up, I could tell he wanted to kick Jack's ass.

"Boy, you're lucky your family." Bobby shook his head as I let out a laugh; let the games begin. Walking up the porch, Bobby went to hit Jack, causing Jack to flinch; Bobby laughed. I followed behind Jackie inside the house, closing the door behind us. "Split up and find anything that could tell us who hired them." Bobby moved to the bedroom while Jackie moved to the living room. Feeling a bit hungry, I traveled to the kitchen, looking for something to satisfy my craving. In the other rooms, I could hear the brother's tearing up the place. Opening the fridge, I could tell these guys ate out on a daily basis. Groaning, I closed the door and went through the cupboards, finding cookies. With a smile, I grabbed the sugary treats and started munching. Carrying the box with me, I walked to the room where Bobby was and leaned against the doorframe. Bobby moved the mattress and right in front of us were a big pile of guns.

"Oh, shiny," I said walking to the guns, picking up the shot gun. Looking to Bobby, we both had smiles. "Jackpot baby." He grabbed a bag from the floor and began placing the guns in it. Looking back to me, he gave me a confused glance and straightened up.

"Where'd the fuck you get those?" he asked pointing to the cookies.

"Kitchen," I answered with a full mouth, offering him some. Shaking his head, he grabbed a cookie, stuffing it into his mouth, and continued shoving the weapons in the bag. When he was done, we left the room to find Jack. Spotting him still in the living room, Bobby sighed.

"You dicking around in here?" Jackie looked up from his rampage. "You find anything?" Swinging it into his hand, Jackie showed us a camera. With a smile, Bobby nodded and beckoned for us to go. Back outside, I quickly unlocked my car, giving the boys access. After getting inside, Bobby looked to me. "Whatever happened to the navigator?" he asked, kind of disappointed.

"I traded it in for this one," I answered, pulling out from the parking spot.

"Oh, you mean that big nice one you had when we went to the bar?" Jackie asked slyly. I knew what he was up to, and I wasn't going to allow him to hang that night over my head with Bobby in the car. Looking in my rearview mirror, I glared at Jack while he had a proud grin on his face.

"Yes Jack that would be the one." My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I controlled the urge to punch him.

"You guys went to a bar?" Bobby asked, amused. "Liv must have kicked your ass at drinking."

"Actually, Liv got pretty hammered since she bought an entire bottle for herself; I only had a few shots." I kept my gaze on the road, but I could feel the stares from both brothers burning a hole in me.

"Is that right?" Instead of sounding mad like I thought he'd be, Bobby sounded amused. "I bet Liv was fun to be around then." Raising a brow, I couldn't help but wonder if Bobby already knew.

"If you two are done, can we talk about what we just found and what we're going to do with the guns?" I asked, completely changing the topic.

"We'll figure that out when we get home." Bobby looked out the window and rested his back against the seat. He kept quiet the rest of the ride home, which was a bit unusual for him but I didn't press on the matter; I just wanted both brothers quiet. When we did arrive home, Bobby was the first to be out of the car and into the house. Following close behind him, Jackie and I parted ways, he went over to the kitchen and I ran upstairs to Ma's room. Closing the door behind me, I looked to the mirror and sighed. Slightly biting my lip, I struggled with the decision to tell Bobby about Jackie and me or not. It did happen when we were no longer together, and I was extremely drunk, but at the same time I felt Bobby should know about it. Hearing the door open, I looked to Bobby and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked lightly, wrapping his arms around my waist. Placing my head in his chest, I didn't answer. "Is this about you and little Jackie?"

"You know?" I asked, snapping my head up to look at him. He nodded. "But … how?"

"That night I was there at the bar. I wanted to blow off some steam so I paid for a hooker to drink with me and I saw you and Jackie come in; I watched you the whole night. I wasn't exactly happy with who you were with but I was so mad I didn't care." Looking to him, not being able to believe what I was hearing, I smacked his arm. "Will you stop with the hitting?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I answered, playfully hitting him even more. "You should have told me you knew; I've been carrying this guilt with me. You're a jerk." Playfully rolling my eyes, I pulled away from his grasp and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling me back.

"To rifle through the guns; we gotta figure out what to do with them."

"We can do that in an hour or two; I've got other plans." Bobby leaned down and placed his lips on mine while I smiled into his kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own NOTHING of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do own Olivia Friedman**  
><em>Text in Italics are memories<br>_**Reviews would be extremely nice!(:**

After a 3249235234 times trying to upload this damn chapter, finally let me! And in order to make up for not updating for a while, this chapter contains smut ;)_  
>Please review - Much Love, Julie Jay<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on One Door Closes, Another Few Open:<em>

_"You know?" I asked, snapping my head up to look at him. He nodded. "But … how?"_

_"That night I was there at the bar. I wanted to blow off some steam so I paid for a hooker to drink with me and I saw you and Jackie come in; I watched you the whole night. I wasn't exactly happy with who you were with but I was so mad I didn't care." Looking to him, not being able to believe what I was hearing, I smacked his arm. "Will you stop with the hitting?" he asked with a smile._

_"No," I answered, playfully hitting him even more. "You should have told me you knew; I've been carrying this guilt with me. You're a jerk." Playfully rolling my eyes, I pulled away from his grasp and headed for the door._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling me back._

_"To rifle through the guns; we gotta figure out what to do with them."_

_"We can do that in an hour or two; I've got other plans." Bobby leaned down and placed his lips on mine while I smiled into his kiss._

* * *

><p>Bobby's big hands wrapped around my waist, his fingers gripping tightly at the hem of my shirt. A bursting feeling began as his lips began to move with mine, causing my cherry lips to part. A soft moan escaped my throat as Bobby began walking forward, while I walked backward. The feeling of the bed hitting my long legs caused a slight internal jump. Without hesitation, Bobby lowered my body onto the bed and climbed over me; most of his weight being balanced by one hand. As he held himself, from the corner of my eye I could see his arm muscle flexing – a heat traveled up my thigh. Though many guys who were Bobby's age struggled with not getting beer gut, Bobby made sure he never had to deal with that. Even in his early ages, Bobby worked hard on his fitness and made sure that his body was irresistible. And I could see all his hard work really paid off as his shirt was quickly taken off. Running my hands down his chest, I quickly placed my lips against his once again.<p>

One of his hands was holding my neck while the other slowly brought my shirt up. Feeling his palm over my stomach brought butterflies, but they quickly stopped as Bobby's lips left mine and his eyes traveled down to the scar. Pursing my lips, I watched as Bobby ran his fingers over the permanent mark. He took me surprise when he placed soft kisses down the length of the scar. The feel of his lips on my stomach sent chills down my spine, and even lower. My eyelids fluttered closed as my eyes rolled back from the mere touch of his finger tips. Without missing a beat, I felt the button of my jeans snap apart and the zipper slowly opened. Reopening my eyes, I lifted my head to see Bobby's eyes filled with lust as he began pulling off my tight skinny jeans. A small giggle escaped my throat while I watched him struggle with them. There was no way he was going to get any help seeing as how adorable he looked fighting with my pants. Making a face, Bobby ripped the jeans off – this caused a moan to come out. It amazed me how, after years of being together, we never lost our sex drive toward each other.

Lightly pushing me back down on the bed, Bobby pulled my body down to the edge – a soft yelp was heard from me. What happened next happened so fast, but felt so good. His cold and wet tongue swirled itself around my clit, never touching it – just teasing. The feeling was overwhelming; so much my nails began to dig into the bed sheets, ripping them off the mattress. For a split second I had almost forgotten how amazing it was to be eaten out by Bobby Mercer, but as his tongue flicked and danced over my spot, everything came back. My moans became frequent and louder, which made Bobby shush me down. Personally I didn't care if the brothers heard; Sofi wasn't exactly quiet either. With a soft slap to his head, I placed my hands in his hair, pulling his face down once again. Bobby didn't hesitate as he gladly continued his playing game. Deep inside I could feel my body was ready to let everything go. A shiver ran down my spine as my orgasm began to take control. Licking up everything he could, Bobby's face came into view again while he unbuckled his belt and slid out of his jeans.

There was not another hesitation, no pause as he slid himself into me. Lifting my legs up, I stretched out my arms to touch the headboard, pushing my body toward Bobby so he could fill me up even more. Hearing moans from Bobby only made my body feel even more like it was flying. With each thrust and each moan, heat continued to build between us. Reaching out for him, I pulled Bobby down and placed my lips on his. I didn't mind tasting myself since it only brought memories of his tongue licking me up.

Losing track of time was something that always happened during sex with Bobby, and this time was no different. The only thing that mattered was how fast and how hard Bobby was going. With each thrust and bite, the love making only seemed to get even more intense. Finally, with one more final thrust, Bobby exploded while letting out one more moan. Breathless, he laid on my bare chest; my own breathing matching his. As I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair, his fingers tips traveled up and down my sides, causing goose bumps. Moving his head to look at me, I swiftly stole a kiss. Without words, Bobby moved himself off me and I quickly sat up. We both knew the time for play was over and work still needed to be done. Grabbing my shirt, I pulled it over my head and continued getting dressed while Bobby did the same. During this time, many side glances and smiles were given before the two of us finally headed out the door. Walking down the stairs, Bobby relocated to the dining room where he emptied the bag of weapons we collected on the table. As he rifled through the guns, I walked to the kitchen and happily infiltrated Sofi's cooking area and peeked into each pot to see what was for dinner. With her back turned, I grabbed a spoon and tasted the beans. "You might wanna add some more black pepper," I advised placing the lid back over the pot. My advice resulted in getting a glare and thrown out of the kitchen. With a shrug, I walked to Jackie and Bobby, hearing him name all the different guns.

"That'll blow your back out. Nine millimeter Beretta … oh look at this Beretta. Its triple beam action; three bullets at once." His knowledge of guns really impressed me, and always had.

"They say dead men tell no tales," I mumbled while leaning my elbows on the table, placing my head in my hands. A sudden feeling of nausea came over me and hit hard. Swallowing what felt like a bit of bile, I looked up to Bobby.

"But they sure leave important shit lying around," he finished, pointing the Beretta to the living room. Leaning forward to see what in the hell he was doing, Jeremiah stood in the middle of the living room, disgusted.

"What the hell are y'all doing now?" he asked, frustrated as he threw his hands in the air.

"Just getting a head start on next year's taxes, Jerry," Bobby answered sarcastically, turning his attention back to the guns.

"Look what y'all doing to Mama's house. Look at this table man, come on now!" Jerry rolled his eyes and walked to the dining room table as I looked away, annoyed by his ranting.

"You know what? You're right, hey Sofi!" Bobby turned to look into the kitchen as Sofi looked up. "Why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit? Make yourself useful." Sofi responded by giving him a sarcastic nod before throwing an empty pizza box his way, missing by a couple of inches but getting the small chandler that hung over the dining room table. "You missed," he yelled, putting his hands down after defending his head. During their child's play, I couldn't help but shake my head to their immaturity – especially Bobby's. Making a mental note to myself to clean up when I had time, I felt Jackie's body next to mine. In response I looked up to him with a raised brow but it quickly faded after I realized what he was doing. In his hands, he held the camera he had taken from the shooter's house. On the screen stood Evelyn Mercer. The picture, alone, made slight tears form in my eyes as I took the camera from his hands. Putting a hand over my mouth, I hid a sob that threatened to escape.

"They were tracking mom," I said finally, after I knew my sobs were contained. Bobby turned his head and looked to what I was holding. Leaning, he stole the camera from my hands and searched through the pictures. As he came across one, Jackie stopped him.

"That's that guy; the lawyer guy. That shithead said – he said he only met her once, Bobby." Both Jackie and I looked to the older brother, wondering what our next move was going to be. But as soon as my eyes met with Bobby's, Angel walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day," Bobby reprehended. My arms crossed my chest as a brow raised – when did he have time to call him? '_Great lie_,' I thought, rolling my eyes before leaning my hip against the table.

"Following up new leads," Angel responded, giving Jerry a look. Averting my gaze, I analyzed Jeremiah's expression, raising a brow. Any one of the boys wouldn't have noticed the guilty flash Jerry exposed, but I caught it as soon as he revealed it. Something was going on in that mind of his – was it worry?

"Yup, let's go." Bobby placed the camera on the table before passing Angel and Jerry to get to the living room. Jackie followed his big brother while the camera found its way to my hands once again. The picture of Evelyn put a small smile to my face as it softened – she looked happy. She had done so much good for the community and helped so many kids; I wondered who was going to do her work? Who was going to cook a Sunday meal for the children of the neighborhood? Who was going to work and do their best to find good homes for foster children? Was there anyone that had a big enough heart to fill the shoes of Evelyn Mercer? "Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you wanna find out who hired them?" Bobby asked as his voice become a little harder. Taking my eyes off the camera, I peered over to Jerry.

"Yeah, don't you wanna find out who killed mom?" Angel added. Though Jerry took an unnecessary amount of time answering, he agreed to tag along.

"Someone's gotta look after y'all clowns," Jerry mumbled as me all followed Bobby to the foyer. Sofi came out from the kitchen and approached Angel, pissed that he was leaving again. As much as I was for Angel's happiness, even the sight of the Hispanic bimbo annoyed the hell out of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**:  
>I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.<p>

* * *

><p>"What? You're gonna leave again?" Sofi asked - her Spanish accent thick with anger. Rolling his eyes, Angel pushed her arm out of the way, giving himself enough room to head out the back door. Following close behind the dark skinned man, my gaze stayed on the floor. A sudden feeling of sickness came over my stomach and not in a good way. My hand traveled to my torso as my body slammed into the wall. Angel's head rapidly turned, investigating the noise, but as soon as he realized my current state, his face softened and he moved to help me.<p>

"You aight?" he inquired softly, holding my shoulders. Giving him a small nod, I rested my back against the wall. Though the pain in my stomach faded away, my head inherited it while my vision blurred.

"Yeah, though I think I'm going to sit this one out." Angel nodded and agreed. "Let Bobby know I'm not feeling well and I'll see him when he comes back?" Again Angel nodded before wrapping his large arms around my petite body.

"Listen Liv, I know we never really hung out or talked much growin' up, but I'm happy you and ma brother are back together. I know you guess are happy and I'm glad you finally saw that." His words brought a smile to my face. Giving him another hug, I thanked him and rushed him out; Bobby didn't like waiting on anyone. "Watch after Sofi, aight? I don' want her breakin' shit." With a nod I waved him off and shut the door. After the back door was safely closed behind Angel, I moved the where Sofi previously was. It came as a surprise when she was nowhere to be found but shattered glass and blood scattered on the floor.

"Sofi!" Calling out for her resulted in nothing. There was no sound coming from anywhere in the house – worry began to take over. '_What if whoever hired the shooters found us first?'_ Quickly and quietly tiptoeing to the dining room, I picked up one of the countless weapons that lay exposed on the table. Holding up the firearm, I checked the magazine and chamber before walking around the first floor; no one. My eyes moved to the stairs and my mind raced as many different thoughts and scenarios formed giving the reasoning behind Sofi's disappearance.

As each foot took another step, I kept the firearm raised the standard police way. Once I reached the second level, the sound of water running could be heard. Quietly reaching the bathroom, I slowly opened the door and opened my gun inside. The only sound heard was Sofi's high pitched screams and my sigh of relief. Shaking my head at the situation, I slid the gun in the back of my pants while Sofi yelled in Spanish. But just as I was about to tell her to shut the hell up, my eye caught the blood in the sink and the wound on her left hand. "My God Sofi, what happened?" I asked as I rushed to her side, looking at her wound. This took the Spanish woman by surprise, that I could clearly see, but she still responded stating she punched the glass from the cabinets, cutting herself. Slightly annoyed, I pulled her hand underneath the faucet and began cleaning her would, making sure there weren't any shards of glass still stuck in it. Once the cut stopped bleeding, I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the peroxide and band-aids. "Follow me," I mumbled as I moved to Ma's room where the light was better to see. Doing as she was told, Sofi sat on the bed silently. Setting everything on the nightstand, I joined her and began cleaning the wound.

"I thought you hated me." Snapping my head to look at her, my brow rose. Sure, I never said anything to the woman and her mere presence caused my brain to spaz out, but I never hated the woman. "When we were growing up you never talked to me and now you don't even look at me when we are in the same room. Why you doin' this?"

"Because Angel told me to look after you. How do you think this will look when he comes home?" I answered while I bandaged her hand up. Once I was done, I looked to Sofi who kindly thanked me. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why are you with Angel again? I mean, if I remember clearly, he used to cheat on you when we were in high school and he hasn't necessarily been around long enough for the two of you to become re-acquainted again." I'm guessing my question came to her as a shock since she simply stared in my direction.

"Because I love him." Was her simple answer. And just like that I realized the dark-haired bimbo and I actually had something in common. Love. We were both madly and deeply in love with men who caused so much agitation and aggravation that sometimes the easiest thing would be to leave. But we don't because we love them and we were both willing to put up with everything sent our way. "You know, the way you love Bobby. You have to love him 'cause he's the most annoying man I ever met." Letting out a small laugh, I nodded.

"Yeah, he can definitely cause a few veins to pop in your forehead, but I do love him; more than anything." Patting her hand, I was about to open my mouth to say something else but instead my nostrils caught a wiff of something bad. "You did turn off the stove before coming up here, right?" I asked, cautiously eyeing her. Sofi didn't answer; her facial expression said it all. Swiftly jumping to my feet, I ran down the stairs and into the smoke filled kitchen. Whatever was in the pot was dark and no longer edible – this I could see as I turned off the stove and moved the burnt pot to a different burner. Sofi popped into the kitchen, worry in her face.

"Fuck! Now I'm going to have to cook again!" Inspecting the pot, I knew I could save the cooking instrument but the food inside was long gone. Shaking my head to the woman, I grabbed my work cellphone and waved it.

"The good thing about cooking for men is they'll eat anything. We'll order pizza – don't sweat it." This satisfied Sofi since I instantly watched her shoulders relax.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Once the pizza guy came, Sofi and I cleaned the dining table of all the weapons and began indulging ourselves. While we ate, we told each other different funny stories about our men and quickly began with the normal girl talk and gossip. It felt refreshing to speak with another female instead of the brothers for a change – she easily read between the lines. Laughing and joking, Sofi and I both realized we had more in common than just being with our men. But after a while the tone and mood of the conversations began to become serious. "Why do they always bring you whenever they go out and never me?" she asked. I could sense the jealousy in her voice which only caused me to pity the woman.

"Probably because I have a badge and if they get into trouble I can help," I voiced stating a mere guess. Though I did know the real answer; because I've been with the brothers longer and I'm like a sister to most of them. But I couldn't say that to her, not when she was already jealous of my rank in their lives.

"Where do you think they are right now?" Sofi rose and grabbed our dirty plates, taking them to the kitchen. Following behind her, I rested my body against the counter and shrugged.

"Probably at the lawyer's house to get some information on how he knew mom." As soon as I responded, I quickly regretted it when a sparkle gleamed in Sofi's eyes. "But they should be home soon," I quickly added, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No." I lied and Sofi easily saw through my façade. Giving me a glare, Sofi folded her arms across her chest while she dangerously stared me down. Years as a cop and a detective and nothing scared me more than Sofi's sharp glances. "Yes," I mumbled, staring wide-eyed. Gripping my car keys in her hands, Sofi grabbed her coat and started for the door. Knowing nothing good was going to come from this, I followed her actions and entered the car upon her demand.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

The entire car ride was silent with only the sound of Sofi's muffled rants and heavy breathing. Mostly she was tuned out while my knuckles turned white from gripping my seat, holding on tight while she twisted and turned the wheel. Once we got to the house, I thanked the good Lord I was still alive and stumbled out of my car. "This is their car," Sofi spoke, mostly to herself. Looking to the black VW, I silently cursed them for leaving the window open.

"Alright Sofi, think about what you're doing here. They're breaking and entering, meaning, if caught, they will go to jail." Although my words were meant to be highly convincing, Sofi reached her hand inside the vehicle and pressed the horn – multiple times. Listening to the woman calling out Angel's name, I shook my head as I leaned against my car, my arms crossed. No matter what, I knew I was getting out of this with my badge, but I needed a contingency plan.

"Angel! Angel, come out! I see you in the window! Come out you idiot, I know you're in there!" Covering my face with my hands, I just couldn't believe what was happening. "Angel! People there are robbers in the house!" Hearing the last bit, my head snapped forward. This woman was officially dubbed crazy. Just as I was about to physically stop Sofi, Angel rampaged through the door.

"I thought I told you to watch here!" Angel barked in my direction as my legs walked toward Bobby.

"I'm watching her." Reaching Bobby, I watched as a very nice car approached the house, turning into the driveway. Unfortunately the men didn't notice this because they were hauling the crazy Hispanic away, but as soon as Bobby heard the car, his head turned. His eyes lit up as if he was a child on Christmas morning as he realized the man in the car was Mr. Bradford. Making a B-line for the car, both Jeremiah and I chased after him but with no avail.

"Bobby! He's a lawyer Bobby," Jerry pointed out, trying hard to pull his brother off the older man.

"Jail time, prison, probation, community service; any of this ring a bell?" I listed as I watched the scene fold out in front of me. Bobby had pulled the lawyer out from his car and out onto the cold snow. Pulling the man's jacket over his head, Bobby began his own version of interrogation.

"You fuckin' lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother; you were the last person to see her alive." I watched as Bobby's hand rose and swiftly shot down onto the man's bare stomach. The lawyer let out a yell and quivered under Bobby, scared. "Oh, look at that Jerry. It leaves a nice big red handprint, huh?"

"Just ask him the question," Jerry pleaded as the rest of us watched.

"No." Bobby protested. "I'm gonna do it again –" His hand was brought down to the lawyer again. "- and again until I find out what I wanna know." Another hand smacked the man but this time it was Angel who helped with the amateur torture. Finally he gave in and waved a metaphorical white flag.

"Okay, I'll explain!" Bobby let go of his jacket and stood beside me as the lawyer adjusted himself. "It's just that I … I felt so guilty," he started.

"Guilty for what?" Jerry asked lightly, as if he felt sorry for the guy.

"I-I'm not even sure I know how to say it," he continued.

"Say what?" Bobby asked with agitation.

"Your mother and I were – were seeing each other socially."

"Socially?" Bobby's confusion was clear as day but I instantly understood everything. Letting out a sigh, I realized all that was done this evening had been for nothing.

"I didn't want to sully your mother's reputation." While the man spoke, Bobby finally understood. Rolling his eyes, he pulled Mr. Bradford to his feet. "She was a fine, fine woman."

"I know. I know." Bobby began dusting off the snow from the man's jacket as everyone else began to disperse.

"I have some of your mother's night things if you want. They –"

"No!" Bobby interrupted as we all gagged. "It's not necessary." Jerry began walking for the car with Jackie as Angel continued his tussle with Sofi. I stayed with Bobby, making sure he didn't say or do anything stupid – besides everything else he'd done. "I apologize Mr. Bradford; we broke your back window. We're just trying to figure out what happened to my mother." The man nodded, understanding. "You have a beautiful home." Grabbing Bobby's arm, I pulled him away and over to the cars.

"Angel!" Turning his head, he sent a glare my way. Half of me wanted to smack that glare right off his face but the other half understood why he was mad. "Take Sofi and them in your car, I gotta talk to Bobby." Without waiting for an answer, I pulled my man over to my car and got in. Roaring the engine to life, I pulled out from the home and began driving.

We had been driving for a good ten minutes in silence before Bobby finally asked what was wrong. Fortunately for him my anger had lessened and my voice wasn't up for a screaming match. "I'll never understand," I began. At that point my mind was so jumbled with a million words to say at once, causing nothing to come out.

"Understand what?" he inquired, getting impatient.

"How you can be so careless," I finally said, finding the right words. Bobby didn't respond but looked forward, ashamed. Whenever we had talks like this in the past, Bobby would react the same way; like a puppy who had done something wrong. I'd have to admit whenever he'd act this way it was hard to be mad at him, but this time it was different. "A lawyer, Bobby, really?" My voice was raised and it startled both Bobby and I.

"He understood," he mumbled quickly. "We're good."

"But what if that didn't go well, Bobby, huh? What if he would have called the cops? We have Green on our asses enough; we don't need more. Dammit Bobby, I can't lose you again!" It took a little while but I felt the tears pouring down my face. Pulling the car over, I wiped the tears away while Bobby wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, it's okay," he cooed. "Everything's going to be okay." His head rested on mine as I buried my face in his chest. "Geez, Livy, when did you become so fragile?" Stopping my sobs, I listened to his words as they echoed in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Hello everyone! How long has it been? Since January? Well, I do apologize for my long absence in writing this story. Truth be told, I had lost interest and motivation to write it. But after re-watching the movie multiple times I decided that I will finish this story because I cannot let me readers down! (And because I have a surprise for everyone!)<p>

Thank you to the following for following the story: _Cap3r, zipsspyderman155, Spyro Flavord Skittles, Wolfihood, nikkiMac20, Isis04, ILoveAnime89, TheLostGirl15, firewieldermera, Aris Moon, _  
>Thank you to the following for favoriting the story: <em>camsam17, Kikibowen, MarshyBayBee, ILoveAnime89, TheLostGirl15, newty01, vickibaby1992, Aris Moon, animefangirl0219<em>  
>Thank you to the following for adding me to their favorite author list: <em>Kikibowen and Aris Moon<br>_Thank you to the following for following me (author alerts): _Aris Moon,_ _Kikibowen and ILoveAnime89_  
>And a HUGE thank you to the following for reviewing!<br>**sundance1989** – Thanks for the compliment about the last chapter! I'm sorry if my absence upset you but I promise I will be finishing this story soon! Thanks for being a constant reader! :)  
><strong>Kikibowen<strong> – Thanks so much new reader/reviewer! The smut in the last chapter was supposed to be a present for my long absence; I apologize there wasn't any in this one for a present (lol!).  
><strong>ILoveAnime89<strong> – Here's the update you've been waiting for! Thanks for reviewing m'dear! :D

And there are all the wonderful people who support the story! Y'all are amazing! Thanks so much. Until next time kiddies and I do promise you won't have to wait two months for the next chapter!  
><em>Much Love,<br>Julie Jay_

_**-X- -X- -X-**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>That following morning I laid in Ma's bed with Bobby by my side. Even with the blanket over my face I could tell he was playing Sudoku like he always did every morning; a habit he kept. Jackie occupied the attached bathroom since Sofi was taking forever in the share – but whatever Jackie was doing was unknown. With my eyes closed and Bobby's warm skin against my back, I was just about to fall back asleep when the door opened. "Bobby." Instantly I knew it was Angel who came to disrupt my sleep. Bobby answered tiredly, not taking his eyes off his game. "Hey man, I gotta ask you a question." Hearing concern in Angel's voice, my ears perked up. "You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night."<p>

"Yes, we heard," I announced, moving the blanket off from my face. Looking up to Angel, I saw his sarcastic face he made special for me. "Congrats on your engagement."

"It seems I got a little rust on the tools down there –" Angel began undoing his robe and instantly Bobby and I looked away.

"Whoa – ask the cockologist in the bathroom, man." Bobby groaned, blocking the view with his book.

"How the hell is he supposed to know?" I asked, irritated.

"He's the expert," he answered. As if on cue, Jacket's head popped out from the bathroom. Within two seconds he gave the answer to Angel's question, causing me to shake my head. Angel let out a sigh of relief before closing his robe up. Feeling uninterested, I flung the blanket over my face once again and rested in the warmth.

"Thank God man, I thought my luck ran out." Closing my eyes, I put a hand over Bobby's stomach. Memories of the previous night flooded my mind as I let my hand travel south; after sex Bobby never liked wearing pants. Underneath my hand I could feel him tense up as Angel was just about to walk out of the room, but something stopped him. "Hey listen man, you know Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that re-development project." Moving my hand back to my side I poked my head out to look at Angel. "Found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago. Technically Jerry's really broke."

"You think this had somethin' to do with what happened to Ma?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"No, I'm saying it's something we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gon' go check on some other shit." Just as Angel was turning to leave, Bobby stopped him.

"Hey, what are you talkin' about? Why don't you just tell me what you know, Angel?"

"I know you need to keep yo' ass on that mattress; this is gon' require a little finesse." Already fed up with their heated conversation, I rolled my eyes and waved Angel away.

"Don't get him started Angel, it's early," I pleaded – but my pleas came too late.

"And given your prior reputation as a hothead, you gon' be the first to fuck up."

"Wait for me to finish this game, Angel! I'm coming with you!" Pulling the blankets off from his body, Bobby looked toward me. "You see what your damn teasing did to me?" Smirking his way I turned my back toward him in achievement. "Angel!"

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

After Bobby and Jackie left to take care of Angel's business, I stayed back. The same upset stomach and dizziness from the previous day had shown up again – this was starting to worry me. There was only one other time when my body acted the same way; there was no way it could be the same reason. Walking into Ma's bathroom, I stared into the mirror. Moving a piece of my auburn curl out from my eyes, my brown orbs stared into the reflection flecked back. If what I thought was happening was the truth, how in the world was Bobby going to let me do anything. "No, it's not. You're fine and overreacting." I assured myself as I walked out of the bathroom. As I looked up I was surprised to see Sofi standing at the door way. Stopping in my tracks I stared back as the Spanish woman began stumbling over her words. "Spit it out, Sof."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to get you in trouble with Angel – I was just very mad." Before she could continue I raised my hand for her to stop.

"You don't have to apologize, really. I understand why you did it. Sure you overreacted just a little bit but honestly I thought the whole situation was hilarious." Smiling, Sofi threw her arms up in the air and wrapped them around my neck, embracing me in a tight hug. Hesitantly I shared the hug with her as a soft breath was let out. "Can I tell you something that stays between us?" I asked, pulling away from the brunette. She nodded. "I think I might be pregnant."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Doors opening and closing, chatter echoing through the hallways, boot heels hitting the hard floor – all noises anyone could clearly hear but wouldn't register through my brain. Even when Bobby walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers it didn't click until he waved a hand over my face. Blinking away the daze, I looked up to Bobby - worry clearly present in my expression. "Are these for me?" I asked as my eyes became glued to the bright red roses in his hands. Quickly Bobby's concern washed away as a smile replaced his pursed lips. He handed the bouquet, placing them in my arms. "Thank you baby." Taking a step forward, I placed a light kiss upon Bobby's soft lips, giving him a smile. Although he wasn't pressing the matter, I knew I would be bombarded with questions sooner or later. And as I walked to place the flowers on the dresser I wondered if I really needed the questions. It was hard enough having the thought lingering – having Bobby on my tail wouldn't be such a great idea. "I'm not feeling well Bobby," I started, turning to face him. Crossing my arms, I continued. "I'm gonna take some medicine and pass out if you don't mind me staying back again."

Bobby Mercer, the only man who's ever gotten close enough to see me at my very worst, could tell there was something wrong. Whether it was in my posture or in my voice, Bobby knew something was up. Striding past the bed, Bobby cupped my cheek with his large hand, lightly stroking. "You know I love you, right?" Feeling his arms engulf me in a hug I nodded against his chest. "Everything that we've been through – it's no wonder we were made for each other." My head snapped forward, my eyes staring into his light blue orbs. Staring back with love and adoration. Giving him a small smile, I couldn't help but feel my heart begin to beat faster.

"You really believe that?" I asked as I snaked my arms around his neck. Bobby nodded as a playful grin pulled on his lips. Shaking my head I lightly hit his shoulder before laying on the bed. "I'm gonna take a nap and see if I feel better when I wake up." Letting out a sigh Bobby complained before planting a kiss on my lips, leaving. Closing the door behind him I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, my mind drifting into dream world.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"_Mom's dead Liv." The words rang in my ears, the sentence not fully being registered in my mind. Evelyn Mercer. The woman who practically raised me – the woman who saved my life. Out of everyone, Evelyn was the woman who had enough faith in me to get me into college; to who I was today. She was gone. "Liv?" Jerry's voice came from the other line, snapping me from my trance. "You there?"_

"_Yeah." I answered hesitantly. "Look I can't talk right now but – uh – email or text me the info for the funeral." I advised, holding back the sobs threatening to escape._

"_I gotchu Liv. Before I forget though, I don't have Bobby's number or address; could you maybe give him the news?" As much as I didn't want to contact the reason for my broken heart, I knew he would take the news better if it came from me._

"_I got it, Jer. Don't worry 'bout it." Without a 'goodbye' I hung up the phone. Tears began spilling as I sat in silence in my office chair. Around me the world continued to fly by at rapid speed. Officers moved passed my desk to get to their destinations, criminals were transported to lock-up and phones rang heavily but I sat silent and still while the news slowly sunk in and turned to reality._

"_Friedman!" Jumping I realized my boss had been trying to grab my attention. "You don't look so hot, what's going on?" It took a little bit to answer but when the words finally escaped my lips, the tears would not falter. It was that moment when he whisked me to his office, demanded I took my first vacation and made me leave. Though I worried about all the cases I was working on, he assured me they would be taken care of._

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

_It took some research but I finally found Bobby living a state away. Packing didn't take long and neither did convincing myself to leave. What took the most convincing was not calling Bobby to inform him about my visit – I'd rather drop the bomb face to face. From New York to Ohio, the trip was pretty rough, but after seeing Bobby standing outside his rundown apartment smoking a cigarette everything seemed to vanish. I never did understand how one person could have such an effect over another – but that's what love was. Parking my car, I exited and slowly walked to Bobby._

"_Liv?" he asked, highly shocked by my random appearance. Stopping just a few feet away from where he stood, I stuffed my hands inside my pea-coat pockets, silent. We stared at each other a little longer before he finally realized something was terribly wrong. "What happened?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer. Beckoning toward his apartment, Bobby followed suit by throwing the cigarette away and opening the door. Walking into the small studio apartment felt different – strange even. The coffee table was littered with empty and/or half-filled beer bottles, empty pizza boxes and cigarette butts. "What is it Olivia?"_

_A soft sigh escaped my lips as my arms folded. Leaning my hip against his beat-up couch, I looked up to Bobby – a tear threatening to fall. "Bobby, I'm sorry," I started, my eyes swelling. "Jerry called me a few days ago and told me something that is very heartbreaking -" Stopping me in my sentence, Bobby instructed me to 'get to the point'. "Mom's gone." The possession in his hands dropped to the floor as he froze._

"_If you came all this way to tell me some bullshit lie you can get the fuck out of my place." Staying quiet I watched as Bobby moved to the couch, grabbing a bottle of beer and gulping it down. There wasn't anything I could have really said that would have made him believe it so instead of confirming it, I walked to the door to leave. "Liv." Stopping, I turned to face him, tears slowly falling. Seeing this, Bobby rose and followed my path, blocking the way to the door. "She really gone?" Bobby asked softly as my gaze stayed to the ground. Nodding, Bobby let out a yell before punching the wall, leaving a giant hole in the plaster. _

_There had been a few times when I would see Bobby get emotional – and this was always his immediate reaction: anger, rage then tears. I had taken a step back from the angered man as he began on his rage fit. Everything that was in his path either was thrown or destroyed. With my back pressed against the wall, my eyes were kept forward, my vision slowly becoming blurry._

_I had arrived at Bobby's house sometime around two in the morning – it wasn't until three thirty when his next phase seeped in; tears. I watched as his eyes filled with liquid, his back sliding down the opposite wall. Kneeling beside him, I placed my head on his shoulder. "Do you know how?" he asked between his sobs. The first thought which ran through my mind refused to inform him the cause of her death; I knew the consequences. My hesitation to answer gave the truth away. "What was it Liv?" Biting my lip, I stared into his eyes, giving away the answer. "I'm gonna kill them." Swiftly getting to his feet, Bobby grabbed his jacket and his keys._

"_Oh what are you gonna do Bobby? Bust down every door in Detroit 'til you find the person?" I pushed, following him. "Please Bobby, for Ma, don't take matters into your own hands." Without another word Bobby headed for the door, leaving me alone in his apartment. Mind racing, I was brought back to the night Bobby left me and our unborn child to fend for ourselves. Running after him, I stopped after feeling the cold air against my skin. Down the street Bobby was just entering his car – I ran. Hearing the engine roar to life, my speed picked up and froze just as Bobby pressed the gas, stopping just inches away. In his eyes I could see frustration as he exited his vehicle._

"_Are you fucking insane?" he asked as he walked toward me. Gripping his jacket I pulled him forward, planting my lips against his. At first he hesitated, probably wondering what his happening. Pulling away just a few centimeters, I looked up to his eyes, pleading._

"_Please don't leave me alone."_

Jerking awake, my eyes opened in realization. "Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Wooh next chapter up. Because it's been a little while I thought it'd be a nice surprise to extend the chapter. Please review with your thoughts!<p>

Thank you to the following for following the story: _nanatic21, adricullenhale, mrobins, fast and furious3, chsity-rue96, Pr3tTyGuR1Na3, njkeen_  
>Thank you to the following for favoriting the story: <em>JessieMay7, fast and furious3, Pr3tTyGuR1Na3, bloominidiot<em>  
>And a HUGE thank you to the following for reviewing!<p>

**Rinpup14 **– I can't wait to finally finish this story! :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing hun!

And there are all the wonderful people who support the story! Y'all are amazing! Thanks so much. Until next time kiddies.  
><em>Much Love,<br>Julie Jay_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>After dreaming of the night Bobby and I were reacquainted, I called the doctor's office, scheduling an appointment. Bobby and the brothers were gone which was the best thing at the moment. So many thoughts raced through my mind; so many emotions crossing paths – it was a good thing no one was around. Though I knew Sofi was somewhere around the house, I kept to myself as my mind acted like a person who was on crack. In the kitchen, I set the knife down after finishing with the chicken. Pouring the squares in the pot, I set the stove to the appropriate heat. It had been a couple of years since I cooked a real home-cooked meal – since Bobby left – but it seemed everything flooded as if it was second nature.<p>

While the food simmered and boiled, I began cleaning up the kitchen. Though Sofi claimed to clean the room it looked like it hadn't been cleaned since Ma worked her magic. Taking out the trash was never a likeable task, but when the trash was being balanced like a game of Jenga, that's when it should be taken out. The cool air hit my skin as I dashed to the backyard. Snow covered the small yard, glistening in the sun. Just as I reached the trashcans, a voice came not too far. "Olive?" Stopping in my tracks, the bag of trash fell from my hands. Turning my head to the voice, my fears suddenly became real.

My father. My father was standing in his yard, a lit cigarette in his hands. His eyes bore into mine, a mixture of sadness and happiness. However the only emotion I could feel was anger and fear. It angered me that even after years of not seeing him, he still forced me to feel like a child. "I tried callin' you when I heard you were in town." As he spoke, he walked forward to the fence, placing his hands on the iron.

"Yeah I know, I threw my phone into oncoming traffic because of you," I informed him, still frozen where I was. Walter gave a weird look, ready to protest but closed his mouth instead. Growing up, there was never a moment when my father would be speechless – I guess there was a first time for everything after all. Because he didn't continue speaking, I assumed the awkward moment was over and I began walking.

"Olive-"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed – every vain in my body ready to pop with anger. Silence crept all around us – only the sounds of the passing cars and children playing were head. Walter's mouth shut so quickly, one would have thought he manually zipped it up. "You lost the opportunity to call me that after you raped me. After you continuously hurt and tortured me for your own sick and twisted amusement. You were never a father even when mom was alive." The mention of my mother brought a very familiar emotion over Walter. The only woman he ever cared about, still to this day, had an affect over him.

"You have to understand…" he started.

"That you were overwhelmed with her death and having to raise a child on your own scared you. I get it. I've researched every possible reason as to why you put me through hell and there is no logical explanation for it. There is only your lack of emotion. Nothing can make up for what you did; no apologies – nothing. This is over and to make sure you never enter my life again, do not contract me." Dumbfounded and shocked from the harsh words thrown, he stood where he was as my tired legs carried me back in to the warm house. Slamming the door behind me, I leaned against the wood. In the kitchen stood Sofia, taking over the responsibility of cooking dinner. With a watchful eye, she handed me a glass of water. Thankful, I took a sip form the glass cup, sharing a stare with the Hispanic woman.

"My father was never around after my brother died," she informed me. In a way, I guessed she was trying to either make me feel better in sharing a story, showing we really did have something in common. Either way, hearing about her dead-beat father didn't help with my own daddy issues. Letting out a sigh, I walked over to the living room, dropping hard onto the couch. My mind racing ferociously with thoughts about how Bobby would be a father; would he be just like his father and mine? Or would he own up to the responsibility?

"Oh you know damn well he'll make an amazing father." Slightly jumping, I turned to find Ma sitting on the other end of the couch. "Not only that, but he'll make the most perfect husband and you know it." Husband? Marriage? Two thoughts which never really crossed my mind or a subject that was brought up. "If you'd lower those damned walls of China, maybe you'd realize it too child." Lowering my gaze to the ground, I knew she was right. Even years after living with a monster I unfortunately called father, all my walls were high and strong; dynamite couldn't even break them.

"But…" Realizing Ma was no longer present, my gaze averted upward, glaring. It was hard not having my mother figure around to help me with critical decisions like this; do I go to the doctor's or not? Hearing my phone buzz, I quickly grabbed it. "Angel?"

"Yo, we almost home but you gon' have to control ya man." Highly confused from his words, I inquired for him to explain. "We found out some info you'll be interested in hearin' but it's got Bobby all fired up." Letting out a strenuous sigh, I rubbed my temple before ordering him to speed his ass home. Throwing my phone onto the couch, I ran my hands down my face as I mentally prepared for the fireworks.

"I'm gonna kill him" _Perfect way to enter a home,_ I thought as I set my glass down on the dining table. Sofi followed as I walked to the living room, my arms folded. The men joined me, all three looking very pissed – but mostly disappointed.

"Care to elaborate on that, Bobby?" I asked, glaring at him. It was at that moment when everything was let out. How the men met at the local bowling alley to grab a beer and happened to witness their brother forking over mysterious money. On top of that, Bobby pulled out the envelope Jerry handed over. Though the brothers believed this was a good idea, I had been on the force long enough to know that was the most stupidest action they could've followed through with.

"Bobby, you shouldn't have taken that." Right away he began with his questions and 'macho man' attitude; I held my hand up to stop him. "We know Jerry – he wouldn't do anything stupid unless he had a perfectly good reason. Did you call him?"

"Yea', he comin' tomorro' so we can talk," Angel replied, Sofi now in his arms. Nodding, I stared at Bobby who looked as if he was ready to burst into flames. Taking a few steps forward, I wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a light kiss.

"Promise me you won't start until I come back?" Staring up at him, Bobby's face scrunched in confusion.

"Where you goin'?"

"Shopping bright and early with Sofi." I lied.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"A nurse will be back in a few minutes with the results." The doctor gave a bright smile before exiting the exam room. Swinging my legs, my eyes found Sofi, my shaky nerves very apparent. Assuring me everything would be okay, Sofi stood and wrapped her arms around me. Accepting the hug, I mimicked her actions and took in her perfume.

"No matter the outcome, everything will be alright," Sofi promised, pulling away. "But if you are, can I spoil it?" Her question brought a smile as I nodded; might as well since the little one wouldn't have grandparents to spoil them.

For what seemed like hours we waited in the room with nothing but the ticking clock as company. Letting out a breath of air, a knock finally came form the door. The nurse entered the room, immediately introducing herself. "I have your paperwork here and I want to congratulate you; you're pregnant." With one last smile the nurse left the room to grab her clipboard with everything I needed to leave. However nothing was comprehending in my mind; I was pregnant? With everything good and pure, I was pregnant again. Placing both my hands on my stomach, I averted my gaze to my lap. A human being was growing inside me.

As I continued to dwell in my own mind, Sofi jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. She spoke. She spoke how she was going to spoil it and it was going to call her '_titi_' and she was going to make sure it wouldn't turn out like Bobby.

Bobby. Finally it clicked in my head he needed to be informed, but how? _I guess I could ask Carmella how she told Jerry_.

"Jerry," I spoke, realizing he was supposed to be coming over for an explanation. "Shit." Grabbing my purse, I tugged on Sofi's wrist, running out of the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for everyone who have followedfavorited the story and myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I'm currently working on the next one), and as always, please review!

_Julie Jay xo_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>As we approached the house, Jerry's Volvo was already at the house. Swearing, I pushed open my door and ran to the building; there was no way Bobby was going to wait for me. "I'm gonna kill you right here and now." Bobby yelled, holding his brother to the ground hovering over him.<p>

"Bobby no!" I yelled, stopping at the door way, Sofi behind me. Bobby turned to look at me, a fire so bright in his eyes, even I didn't dare step in his way.

"And brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over." Leaning against the door frame, I placed my hands on my stomach as I watched everything unfold. This wasn't how family was supposed to act together; there was supposed to be compassion and love and understanding. Not hate, blame and betrayal. Did I really want to put my child in such an environment? No. The answer was no, they would not grow up in a family that wouldn't show them love.

As it was Jerry's turn to defend himself, Sofi tugged at my arm and led me into the dining room. Demanding for me not to move, Sofi left my side to grab a glass of water; probably a good idea since my head began to get light-headed.

Hearing the doorbell overhead, immediately my thoughts halted; who could possibly be visiting at his time? My dark orbs watched as Jackie made his way to answer the door as the other brothers were still preoccupied with the blame game. But something didn't feel right. Something in my gut told me something was close to happening. "Bobby!" Giving me a quick glance, I knew he could tell exactly what I was thinking.

"Jack!" Bobby turned to see his little brother was nowhere to be found. "Jack!" Running after Bobby, I stopped – frozen – as soon as the sound of a gun shot rang through the air. "Liv, get back!" Bobby yelled as he pushed me behind the bookshelf. Gun fire began blasting through the house as everything in the interior began falling apart. Bobby hid behind the bricks, Sofi behind a wall and Angel ran up the stairs while Jack was left outside, yelling for his family.

_I can't breathe._ Immediately my breathing began to escalate, feeling as if my throat was closing. Everything I learned from being a cop had left my mind completely blank. As the picture frames fell from the wall behind me, all I could do was stare while everything unfolded.

"Jeremiah, where are you going?!" yelled Sofi as the man ran toward the back of the house. Quickly my blood began to boil, my blood pressure rising. Everything that was happening was entirely his fault all because he got mixed in with the wrong people. Without hesitation, my legs began moving, racing after him.

Once in the kitchen, I stopped knowing Jerry was somewhere hiding. Unfortunately it was too late for my reaction time to kick in as I felt a sharp blow to my stomach. Falling to the ground, I couldn't breathe; the wind was literally knocked out of me. "Stupid bitch." Above me stood a masked man, pointing a silver Beretta. Holding my hands up, I watched as Jerry snuck up behind him, stabbing him.

"I've got kids, a wife…" Once Jerry realized exactly what he was doing, the knife fell from his hands, along with the masked man. Wide-eyed, I stared as Jerry ran out of the house.

Pain began from my abdomen and coursed through my veins. Putting a hand over my stomach, I began walking back toward the living room, hearing the gun shots subsided. Following Sofi out of the house, I froze as Bobby and Angel hovered over Jackie, blood everywhere around him. My little brother; one of the only men I trusted was dying in front of me and all I could do was stare. "Don't you die on me you little fairy! Come on, Jack." Finally my legs began moving, pushing Bobby out of the way.

"Jackie, please baby breathe," I pleaded, my tears falling upon his face. Blood began to spill from his mouth, indicating his lungs were filling with liquid and he was choking on his own blood. Knowing how it worked, I knew there was no way he was going to survive. Leaning into his ear, I gave him a small peck. "I love you," I whispered before feeling his body become still underneath me; the life leaving his eyes.

Tears rolled faster down my cheeks as I continued to hold him in my lap. He was gone; truly gone from my life. There would be no more guitar solos, no more stupid jokes, and lastly no more of my best friend helping to cheer me up. Placing my hand over his eyes, I closed his lids - my body shaking. It was apparent as I raised my hand to comfort Bobby; he wasn't there. The man had ran to the van where the remaining living gunman groaned in pain.

"Stay with him," I instructed as my legs chased after Bobby. Standing behind him, I lowered his arm carrying the silver pistol. Victor Sweet. Seemed like everything that was happening lately was because of him. "Thank God?" I questioned the gunman, immediately feeling my hatred rise. "He killed my mother, brother and possibly my unborn child you motherfucker. Thank Victor Sweet." Holding Bobby's arm, I slipped the pistol out of his grip – pointed the gun and shot it.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Sitting on the porch, my body was present however my mind floated away. The abdominal pain still lingered – worry still heightened for the unborn child. However I remained silent about my condition as the reality of Jack's brutal death weighted on everyone. It was no one's fault, I knew that. Nevertheless, I also knew each one of us replayed the last half hour in our heads, figuring out what we could have done differently. Previously dealing with the death of a loved one – multiple times – I knew first hand never blame anyone or anything besides the real reason for the death.

"Look, I'm really sorry man." It hadn't registered in my mind Green was speaking 'til after Bobby began moving, explaining what the cause of multiple bodies on the ground was. "How do you figure that?"

"'Cause his friend in the bag over there told me." Glancing at the scene, it was then when I realized how bad things really looked. Bodies all on the street – the gunman, cars shot up, another two damaged from Jerry's collision and Ma's house completely torn apart.

"I can't do this." Immediately I began feeling sick. Bobby held onto my hand, worry in his eyes. But I couldn't look into his dark brown orbs – not with everything I was feeling. Taking my hand back, I maneuvered my way into what was left of Ma's house. Walking into the dining room, I leaned against the table, looking toward the wall. With my arms folded across my chest, my gaze fell upon the picture of Jack and me together – large smiles on our faces. Feeling tears begin to form, I couldn't tear my eyes away. He was so alive – so happy. "Ma I can't do this." Finally confessing, I brought my hands up to my face, covering all the evidence of my tears spilling onto my cheeks. "I can't handle both of you gone."

Arms wrapped around my waist and Bobby laid his head on my shoulder. Being the utmost comforting, Bobby slowly began swaying me back and forth, like he used to. "Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable." Picking me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face in his chest. The others slowly began filling the home, their expressions sad and quiet. It was apparent everyone was hurt from what had happened, but what they didn't understand was how hard it was for Bobby and me. We were closer with Jackie than the other two; we actually took the time to guide him and take care of him.

Once inside Ma's room, Bobby lightly laid my body on the soft bed, closing the door. "Liv." I refused to look at him. My body refused to move as the tears continued flowing down; staining the pillow. "Olive, please look at me." His voice was soft and sorrowful – even a hint of fright escaping. It was rare for Bobby to show true emotion; I moved to look at him. "Are you pregnant?" How was I supposed to answer? Previously, the doctors had informed me it would be impossible to get pregnant again – and yet I proved that wrong. But with the stunt one of the gunmen had pulled, would I still be pregnant after that blow?

Nodding to Bobby, I placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes." Despite everything that happened, a smile grew on his face, a kiss being plated on my lips.

"I guess the saying is right." Giving Bobby a weird look, I asked him to elaborate. "When one door closes, another one opens.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for everyone who have followedfavorited the story and myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I'm currently working on the next one), and as always, please review!

_Julie Jay xo_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded each inch of the house. Every living being seemed to be in shock from the disastrous shooting which occurred only a few days prior. Bobby had gone down to the first floor after staying with me until I fell asleep, or at least until he was convinced I was asleep. Though my eyelids felt heavy - physically and mentally I was exhausted - I just could not allow sleep to overcome my mind. It hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe. I was torn between being thrilled about my pregnancy and being depressed because of Jackie; I had already gone through one funeral this week – I really didn't want to attend another one. Nevertheless, I personally knew that was life; there will be ups and there will most certainly be downs.<p>

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours I sat up on the bed, letting out a long sigh. Running my hand through my auburn hair, I threw the blankets off and made it down to join my family. As my legs carried my frail body, I realized how things really had changed in a matter of days. We were all together again, as a family – something that hadn't happened since Bobby and I moved from home. Even with Ma's countless pleas to come back home, we'd visit for a weekend and leave again. A part of me felt as if I abandoned my family after finishing college and becoming a cop. Everything I promised I'd never do, I completely turned my back on. "I hope you can forgive me Ma," I whispered as I watched Bobby stand from the dining room table, heading into the living room.

His eyes connected with mine and I could instantly recognize the tears threatening to escape. "Congrats Liv." Angel mumbled, his eyes on his own woman. With a small smile I thanked him, Bobby's arms wrapping around me. The room fell in silence again as my eyes fell on a picture of my family.

"We won't be able to bring him back, but we're gonna send him some company." Angel's words rang in my head and images flooded in my mind – all different scenarios of taking Sweet down.

"I already lost one brother; you guys are all I got." Bobby spoke so softly making me turn my head to look at him. And just as I thought, one single tear trailed down his cheek. Lightly wiping it away for him, I rested my head on his shoulder, both his and my hands placed on my stomach. "It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than it does to think it up." As Angel added his input into the conversation, my mind slowly began to slip into a different dimension. The men continued to speak about Jerry's plan while the logical side of my mental status began agreeing with the brother. Though Jerry's plan had a lot of flaws in it – everything that had popped up into my mind were wormholes that plugged all of the flaws. As each idea and plan popped up into my mind, Bobby's eyes fell upon my smiling face and his brow raised.

"Hey guys, what's a good way to bring down a leader?"

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

After explaining the plan to everyone involved, Jerry felt to start the first step. Angel, Bobby and Sofi stayed in the house with me – Sofi sitting just a few inches with a glass of water in her lap. The brothers paced back and forth; I could tell they both were skeptical about the plan. What they both didn't realize was my confidence in my devious plan. It was fool proof and almost too perfect for it not to work. The only reason why anything would plummet would be Sweet not going down easily.

"Can you both relax, please? You're making the evil genius nervous." Angel continued pacing while Bobby sat on the couch's armrest, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I promise this will work," I assured, looking up to Bobby. "Why would I risk the life of our unborn child if I didn't think this would work?" Feeling defeated, Bobby nodded.

"Not tha' I'm not sayin' you wrong – but are you sure?" Angel stopped pacing, placing his hands on his hips. Just then the door flew open with Jerry striding over to the living room. As the men spoke, I simply rose and walked to the kitchen for a snack. I knew it was a matter of time before one of the brothers would come to find me, screaming about my brilliant plan going to shit – or something along those lines. In reality I had predicted Sweet giving a very limited amount of time so we didn't have the opportunity to cross him. What I hadn't counted on was my role in the equation.

"Please tell me you got a plan." Bobby appeared by my side, a pleading expression plastered all over. Giving him a look, I slowly drained the rest of the water from the glass cup before sending a smirk his way.

"How long have you known me?"

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

The plan was simple – easy enough for everyone to follow and for it to work properly. The mission was simple and so was the goal. Angel had already left, participating in his role in the plan. Jerry, however, became a paranoid father and asked Camille to take his girls to her mother's house. Bobby, Jerry and I quickly drove over to the house where he helped prepare his little girls for a few days at his mother in law's and say goodbye to Camille.

Standing outside, Bobby and I watched as Jerry accompanied his wife as she sat in their new SUV. As we waited patiently, my mind began thinking about the new life Bobby and I were going to have once this was all over. My mind thought about the moment when I would inherit his last name – when our child finally was given to us and we would hear it cry for the first time. It was a life that I had never dreamed about growing up; a life that I happily welcomed now. With these thoughts, I found Bobby's hand; intertwining my fingers with him. "Did you come up with any names?" Knocking my thoughts back, my eyes found Bobby's. "A name…for the baby? Did you come up with any names yet?" Shaking my head, my attention was turned to Camille as she called for Bobby. Walking toward her, Bobby's fingers slipped from mine – a small whimper escaped as my body missed his warmth. With Jerry walking back toward me, he shook his head.

"You sure this plan will work?" he inquired. I didn't answer. A part of me was offended the brothers had to question my judgment. On the other hand, I didn't answered due to the lack of knowledge on whether the plan would actually work or not. In my mind, if everything goes the way it should, the plan would not falter. But there's always that slim percent change when something would happen and cause everything to fail.

"All I know is as we speak, Angel is dealing with Fowler and we need to get you ready for when Evan comes." Finally I responded, giving him a look before making my way into the house. Striding up the stair, I held my stomach, wishing nothing more than my baby bump to hurry up and show. As both men walked behind me, the door shutting behind them, the sounds of knocking came a lot earlier than expected. "Shit," I whispered as all our eyes turned to fall on the door. "Jerry go get the money and I'll stall – you can't go 'til we get the call." With a nod, Jerry ran upstairs to fetch the bag as Bobby shook his head.

"No, let me stall – they'll…"

"Do nothing to a woman." Resting my hands on his shoulders, I stared directly into his eyes – communicating I was able to handle my own.

"If you feel like something gon' happen, you get out of there." Agreeing, I let me hands drop to my side and began toward the door. Luckily fast-paced and random situations were part of my job description; immediately creating multiple stories in my mind. Opening the door and quickly closing it behind me, I could see the looks on the men's face immediately soften.

"Evan," I began, a friendly smile creeping along my lips. "It's been a while, how've you been?" It was easy to tell he wasn't in the mood for a simple conversation; his eyes rolled and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "How are the kids doing?" I continued pressing, knowing he'd give in eventually. "Look Jerry was in the shower the last time I checked, but he'll be right down. I figured we could catch up until then."

"Aren't you a cop?" Evan finally spoke, his question proving how small the world really was.

"Special Victims detective to be exact," I corrected him, trying my best not to show sarcasm but kindness. "A job too tedious for the simple cop."

"Special victims?" Evan's partner questioned. "Ain't they all special?"

"Yes, however children and rape victims are categorized as special," I explained, folding my arms across my chest. Analyzing their faces, it was easy to see their respect. It was the same all around whenever someone would discover my occupation; there was a whole new level of respect. "You never answered me, how are your kids?"

"Big." Evan finally answered after a brief show of hesitation hindering his words. "Mouthy little shits but I love them just the same." Nodding, I couldn't help but smile.

"Any advice for a first-time parent?" An answer didn't come quickly. In fact, Evan's expression changed into all different emotions in a matter of three seconds. Disbelief was the main look he was giving me; then again not very many people in Boston knew Bobby and I were back together, let alone were able to have a child. Putting a hand over my abdomen, I nodded as a bright smile flashed.

"Congratulations Olivia," he belted out, engulfing his large arms over me - embracing my small frame. "You gon' make a great mamma."

"I hope so." My insecurities quickly began washing over me; would I really make a great parent? Would Bobby? From all the experience and first-hand situations, those who had a traumatic childhood are never really fit parents. Just as my mind began filling with many reasons why having a child was a bad idea, Jerry appeared behind me.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you so much for everyone who have followed/favorited the story and myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I'm currently working on the next one), and as always, please review!

_Julie Jay xo_

_**-X- -X- -X-**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." Giving a nod, I took a few steps back and watched as Evan's goons searched Jerry for a weapon. As they began laughing and made their way to the black escalade, I turned and entered the house. Closing the door behind me, Bobby began making his way toward me.<p>

"You okay?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around me. Assuring him, I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. Feeling his heart beat against my cheek only made my own skip a beat. It was that heart, that very sound that made my entire world colorful again. "I love you Livy – with all my heart and soul." Brightly smiling to his words, I peeled my cheek from his chest and allowed my eyes to rest upon his. "When we split, there wasn't a moment that you weren't on my mind. I thought my life was over but when you came th't night to give me the news 'bout Ma, I was so happy to see you." Intently listening to his words, I continued staring up at him, taking it all in. It amazed me how someone with such a hard exterior and bad reputation could be all gooey on the inside; a true romantic. "I never wan' to go through that again Liv, I don't ever wan' to lose you and feel dead again. There's a reason for ev'rything – I believe that 'cause of you. And there was a reason why you had an asshole father and Ma as a neighbor; we were meant to be together."

Raising a brow, I watched as Bobby slid from my arms and onto the floor – on one knee. Shocked at what was happening, my hands covered my mouth as I blinked in disbelief; was he really proposing? "I know you wanted something more romantic and special but I don't know what's gon' happen out on the ice today. So, Olivia Stephanie Friedman, will you please marry me?"

Tears began spilling out as my breathing seemed to stop. I wished Ma was standing close, egging me on to say yes as I scrambled to remember how to speak. Quickly nodding, I held out my hand as Bobby opened the little black box, revealing a small silver princess cut diamond. Gasping, I was mesmerized as Bobby placed the ring on my finger – a perfect fit. Getting to his feet, he placed his lips so lovingly on mine – so tender and sweet. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I couldn't help but pull him close. And eternity with the love of my life was exactly the life I wanted – with a child or two. But as reality began to sink in, I slowly pulled away.

"As much as I'd like to pull you upstairs and make sweet, sweet love to my future husband, we need to check on things with Angel before meeting up with Jerry." Giving one last kiss, Bobby agreed before grabbing my car keys, throwing them to me I gave him a nod before heading out to check on business.

**_-X- -X- -X-_**

Once we got even two blocks away from Fowler's home, it was clear to see Angel had him too preoccupied to interrupt our business negotiation with Sweet. Looking to the passenger seat, I smiled at Bobby as I made a turn toward the river - Sweet's normal meet-up spot. As we sat silent, fingers intertwined, I could tell Bobby was a bit worried. "You got this babe," I encouraged, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I don't know Liv. It's been a while since I fought with anyone like this," he fought back, a hand running down his face.

"Remember when James Cooper stole and broke my glasses back in middle school?" Bobby nodded as he laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I got pissed, walked to his house and broke his nose," he finished with a laugh.

"That was the moment I knew I wanted to be with you more than just a friend." The fact Bobby was so overprotective was one of the traits I loved about him – and still did. It was the way he showed he loved me that caused my breath to quicken. "It was at that moment when I fell in love you. Because I knew no matter what would happen, you would always be there to protect me. Now, I need you to protect me as well as our child." Bobby's expression turned possessive; and that was exactly my intention. I knew, personally, whenever Bobby would get a little inspiration, he'd work better.

**_-X- -X- -X-_**

Pulling up to the river, I parked my car just where the ice started. Getting out of the car, I watched as Bobby began to stretch, preparing his body for what was about to come. Looking out to the river, not much could be seen due to the fog as far as the eye could see. "Do you know exactly where he's at?" Bobby asked, moving his gaze to me while I began walking. Pointing down to the snow, I gave him an amused smirk as he realized I had been following fresh tired marks. "Blow me," he spoke as I laughed. Lightly punching him, I stuck my tongue out before leading the way.

It didn't take that long to find the guys huddled around Jerry and Sweet. Quickly I grabbed Bobby's hand, lacing my fingers with his as I silently prayed for Bobby to be okay. Right away the men all looked to us as we walked; so far so good. The look on Jerry's face screamed victory and Sweet looked pissed; a small smile crept along my face. "Bobby Mercer," Sweet taunted as he began stripping his coat off. Bobby followed his actions, kissed his prayer beads Evelyn had given him and stretched. "Baby girl, once I kick his ass, that fine piece of ass can roll with me." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Bobby by the neck, giving him a good and feisty kiss.

"I love you," I whispered one last time before he turned to join Sweet in the middle of the circle. There have been many instances when I watched Bobby fight, especially when it was about me. But this was different and everyone who knew him personally was able to see it. This wasn't about the money – this was about his family: Ma, Jackie, Angel, me and even Jerry and his family. This was about taking care of someone who had no regard for anyone but himself. This was too personal and that's what fueled the fire.

Watching closely as both men started for each other, my ears began to catch the roars from the crowd. All the men cheered on Bobby, disappointed yells whenever he'd get hit. And though there were a few times when Bobby was pinned – nowhere in my mind did I have any doubts about the outcome of the fight. It was clear even before they started Sweet wasn't prepared for the fight. And as I watched while Sweet's movements were sluggish and random, I knew in my heart I would be able to take care of my future husband with no clothes on that evening.

"Come on baby!" I encouraged, clapping my hands together as Jerry lightly nudged me. Knowing full well I could be arrested at any time for conspiracy, I kept myself toward the back of the group – feeling a pain in my abdomen. Kneeling over, I placed a hand over my stomach, worry filling me up like a tsunami.

As I dropped to my knees from the horrendous pain, I could hear everything become silent. "Throw him in the hole," Bobby instructed, his voice hard. Lightly calling out for my fiancé, I kept my gaze down to the snow. Bobby hustled, pulling me into his lap. Looking up to him, he could tell there was something terribly wrong. "Let's get her to the car quick." Both Bobby and Jerry hauled me up, Bobby carrying me fluidly through the snow toward the car.

Once we reached it, Bobby carefully slid me into the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat – driving off. "Livy talk to me – what are you feeling?" I could hear the worry in Bobby's voice. However, due to the pain radiating from my abdomen, my ability to speak was limited. "Olivia dammit! What's wrong?!"

"I don't know!" I confessed, letting out a yell of pain. It felt as if a knife was stabbing from the inside out. It felt like the night I had unknowingly lost my first unborn child. "Bobby please hurry," I pleaded as I began feeling light-headed

**_-X- -X- -X-_**

When I came back to after passing out in the back seat of my car, I was faced with what looked to be three nurses and Bobby by my side. He pleaded for them to help me, informing them about my pregnancy and my last complications. Raising my arm to grab his attention, Bobby placed his hand over mine, holding it tight. "Everything is going to be okay baby, I promise." As he spoke in my ears I heard another voice. One very familiar and harsh.

"You better pull through this woman. I want to see my grandchildren grow old." Quickly my eyes searched for the source of the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

"Olivia!" Bobby's voice sounded distant as if he was traveling to the other side of a football field while everything began to turn dark again. "Liv please don't leave me."

It was too late. Complete darkness overtook my conscience. As I looked around in every direction, I began to feel at peace and home. "Beautiful isn't it?" Turning, everything turned bright and colored with flowers blooming by a crystal clear lake while a sun shined brightly in the cloudless blue sky. Before I could ask what was happening, Ma and little Jackie came out from underneath a weeping willow. It came as a shock to see them again; tears slowly slipped down my cheeks. "Honey don't cry," Ma spoke but sounded as if she was singing a beautiful medley. "You're not dead – well not yet anyway." Letting out a soft laugh, I wiped the tears away before embracing my mother figure. Looking forward I held my hand out to Jack, pulling him to join.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Jackie." Pulling away from Ma, I threw myself into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Don't blame yourself Livy; there was nothing you could've done to prevent it," he spoke softly, wrapping his long arms around me.

"Dear, we don't have much time," Ma interrupted, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're not doing so good because of my grandchild inside of you, but I'm not gonna let you give up." Gripping my hand hard, Ma guided me with her as we walked toward the lake.

"Are you saying this child is going to kill me?" Pondering on this, I wondered if a child was in my future. Was this God's way of saying I wouldn't be a fit parent, or even Bobby?

"I'm saying you need to be strong my little olive, or else you'll never be a mother like you want. I'm saying the longer you stay here, the harder it will be to get back to your future husband and child." My eyes found Jack's. Sorrow filled his eyes, intently watching as I mentally fought with staying or leaving. Left behind would be a miserable world full of death, hatred, pain and suffering. But here with Ma and Jackie lies a beautiful world of happiness and peace. "Don't you dare Olivia. Bobby needs you." Looking to her, my eyes began filling with tears again. "WE will always be there for you no matter what happens; I'll always be your angel." Evelyn placed her hand upon my cheek, lightly giving the other a kiss. "I love you baby girl."

"She's back!" My eyes fluttered open, the bright hospital light blinding me. "Ms. Friedman." Though I heard my name coming from different directions, I couldn't find the words to respond.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for everyone who have followedfavorited the story and myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review!

_Julie Jay xo_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**:

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p>"Everything seems okay – her vitals look good. She's able to leave here tonight if she pleases." The doctor's words startled my dream and caused my eyes to snap open. Standing beside my bed were the doctor and nurses. With a bright smile he greeted me. Handing the nurse all the paperwork, he pulled up a chair and accompanied me. "You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Friedman." Taking in my surroundings as he spoke, I noticed the television was set on Law &amp; Order: SVU. A small smile crept as my eyes fell upon the bouquet of sunflowers next to my bed.<p>

"Where's my fiancé?" I asked quickly, looking back to the doctor. My question took him by surprise as he stuttered on his words. "Bobby, where is he?"

"Your fiancé and his brother were taken away by the police about two hours ago," he confessed after a moment of hesitation. "Right now I'm more concerned with you and your child."

"You just said I can leave tonight," I pressed, sitting up from the bed. "Release me now; I need to find my fiancé." One by one I ripped off the IV and heart monitors.

"Ms. Friedman, I don't think…"

"I'm sorry doctor but I couldn't give two shakes of a rat's ass what you think. I need to find my fiancé and make sure he's okay." Fire in my eyes and a tone my own boss would step away from, the doctor held his hands up to fetch the release papers. My clothes were kept in the drawer underneath the sink; quickly making my way, I pulled out each article and slipped it on. As I pulled my shirt over my head, the doctor came in with a clipboard and a pen; immediately I signed the papers and headed toward the exit. I pulled my coat over myself and grabbed my keys from my pocket.

"Shit." Realizing I had no clue where my car was, I skimmed the row of cars. Pressing the red panic button on the remote, I heard my car three rows down. Running over, I swiftly climbed in, rampaging through the glove compartment; everything I needed was there.

**_-X- -X- -X-_**

"His name is Jeremiah Mercer and I want to see him now!" Walking into the Detroit Police Department I could clearly hear both the loud voices from Camille and Sofi yelling for their men to come back. The officer behind the counter looked both agitated and busy. Luckily for him, I was coming to his rescue. Holding up the badge for the officer, I pushed aside Sofi, giving her a secret smile.

"What can I do for you?" the officer asked, looking relieved.

"You have three men New York has been looking for. I'm here to retrieve them." Looking skeptical, the officer held his hand out for my badge. Happily giving it over to him, he excused himself as he picked up the phone receiver, calling the number on the back. Out of my peripheral vision I could see both the women looking to me scared; did no one trust me? On my way over to the police department, I had called my captain, asking for this one favor after he owed me big time for all the favors I had done for him; covering up for his affair, making sure no one could tell he was drunk on the job, and helping him get clean from his little Vicodin addiction.

"I'll get them to you right away," the officer spoke after hanging up the receiver – getting an ear full from my captain. With a victorious smile, I turned and placed my elbows against the counter, holding out my hands for the girls; them giving me high-fives. The three of us waited as our men walked out into the lobby – all of them having bruises on their faces.

"Let me catch you out on the street, I'll smack that smirk right off your face you punk." Of course Bobby had to be the tough guy and threaten a cop. But as I began walking over to the men, I had the Detroit police help me cuff them. "Hey sexy lady, whaddya say you and me get outta here if ya know wha' I mean." Keeping with my act, I smacked Bobby on the back of the head, fighting desperately to hide my smile.

"I wouldn't touch that infestation with a ten foot pole," I responded, my voice hard. "Thank you gentleman, I can handle it from here." Escorting the brothers out with their women, I walked them to the other side of the building where I was able to un-cuff their wrists – allowing them to hug and kiss their significant other. Standing by Bobby, I kept his cuffs on, leaning against him.

"Very funny Liv, take these off," Bobby annoyingly groaned, shaking his wrists. Looking up to him, I jokingly shook my head.

"Nah, I think I like you like this a lot better," I joked, pulling his collar, letting his lips land upon mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let my lips move along with his – a hunger I wanted so desperately to fill.

**_-X- -X- -X-_**

My doctor appointment had gone a lot longer than expected – then again that should have been a give-in with all my complications with my previous pregnancy. However, it seemed everything was going as planned and the pain I had felt before was something that could be taken care of with a home remedy and relaxed painkillers that wouldn't affect the baby. And he was finally able to tell me how far along I was; eight weeks.

As I sat at a red light, I pulled out the ultrasound pictures the nurse so kindly printed out for me. Lightly stroking my thumb across what they claimed to be was the baby's forming head, a small smile crept along my lips. It was astounding to think about a small child was currently being formed inside me; everything that I possibly thought about life was slowly starting to change by this pregnancy. Hearing my work phone go off, I quickly answered it as the light turned green. "Friedman," I answered.

"Olivia, it's Fullmer." Hearing my boss's voice on the other side of the line worried me. "Listen, this whole thing you were talking to me about with your engagement and now your pregnancy, I had a lot of thinking to do. As much as I don't want to lose my most successful investigator, I don't want to pry you away from your current life." Raising a brow to his words, I was completely speechless. "I called up the Detroit investigative department for you and gave you a recommendation. They're willing to take you on right away now that way you're able to have your maternity leave when that time comes."

"Fullmer…I don't know what to say," I chirped, completely amazed in how everything was turning out. "Thank you so much sir, I really appreciate it."

"Just make sure when you come up here to get your things, you come and say goodbye to the precinct; got it?" I could tell Fullmer really didn't want to say goodbye, but in order to move on with my life this was something I needed to do.

"I promise." After saying goodbye, I hung up the phone just in time to turn onto Ma's street. Parking my car outside the house, I waved at the kids playing street hockey before approaching my beloved future husband. Running and jumping into his arms, Bobby gave me a big kiss as he spun me around.

"What did the doctors say?" he inquired, keeping me in his arms.

"That the baby is healthy and my little episode a few days ago was just a false alarm." Explaining a little bit more what it was, I assured Bobby this pregnancy was going to be safe and easy with no complications; we were going to be parents. "And I also have some more news." Bobby raised his brows to me, keeping quiet as he allowed me to continue. "I got a call from my captain in New York; they have an open position here in Detroit and they're willing to let me fill that position if I decide to move here instead of going back to New York."

"Wow Liv – that's amazing." I knew it would make Ma happy if we were living back in Detroit were we all promised we'd stay; close to home and close to her heart. Living next to my father would be something to get used to, but it was a sacrifice I would make in order to keep my mom happy, as well as Jackie. Engulfing me in a tight hug, Bobby placed his lips on mine once again. "Dare I say it, our lives are actually starting to pan out for once."

"Excuse me." Turning to look at the voice, both Bobby and I noticed a few of the kids playing hockey had joined us on the sidewalk. "Mrs. Evelyn isn't coming back is she?" Looking up to Bobby, I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry kids, but no," I spoke softly as Bobby began putting his tools back on the table. "But you are still welcome over every Sunday night for dinner, you hear. Just because she's gone doesn't mean her legacy has to be." The kids all cheered and gave me a large hug. Smiling, I embraced them back before shooing them off to their game. Feeling Bobby's arm around my shoulders, I looked up to him. "I'm gonna go inside and let everyone know about my doctor visit." Lightly kissing his lips, I began heading inside. Once I realized he wasn't behind me, I turned and poked my head out the doorframe. "You coming?"

"Always," he joked with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you so much for everyone who have followed/favorited the story and myself. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review!

There WILL be an epiloge to this, so please look out for it! :)

_Julie Jay xo_

watch?v=-_h92B-4ZeI&list=RD-_h92B-4ZeI


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing of what David Elliot and Paul Lovett had written. I do, however, own my very own character Ms. Olivia Friedman.

**Summary:**

After discovering the death of Evelyn Mercer, Detective Olivia Friedman of the NYPD comes back to her home town to pay her respects to the woman who made her childhood tolerable. But after events start to happen and an old flame starts to ignite, can she handle being back home? Secrets start to reveal, feelings start to come out, and the truth is all that can be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGE<strong>

"Okay everyone, to the table!" Calling out for my family to get their asses in gear, I carried the large tray with the delicious turkey balanced on it. With a large smile and careful steps, I walked over to the dining room table as my family all began seating. Bobby was sitting at the head of the table (as usual) with Evelyn Marie to his left; my little family. Beside her I resided with Sofi to my left, Angel and their son, Darwin. Jerry and Camille next to them with both of their beautiful daughters. It was four years after the tragic deaths of Ma and Jackie, and though it does weigh on our family every day, day by day things have been getting a lot better.

Bobby and the brothers helped rebuild Ma's house after the big shoot-out; making the house look a lot more modern on both the exterior and the interior. With Evelyn gone, a lot of the children in the neighborhood believed her legacy would wither away – they were wrong. I continued making dinner for the children every Sunday evening for them, even adding dessert along with the course for them to go home happy. Not only was I recognized throughout the block because of this, but both Bobby and I were highly respected for it as well. Jerry and Angel stayed in Detroit with us; keeping the family together. Since the deaths, we siblings decided it would be better if we stuck together instead of going our separate ways in fear that something would happen like before.

I accepted the job as the Special Victims detective for the Detroit city, taking on more cases than New York than I thought I would. However, once my pregnancy progressed and my complications started, I was prescribed to bed-rest for the continuation of my pregnancy. It was a close call but my daughter finally joined the world on August 26, 2006. Naming her after the woman who saved my life was only fate. Evelyn Marie Mercer was one of the luckiest children in the world to be named after her beautiful grandmother and to have the tightest family she had.

Bobby became ten times protective after her birth. Anyone who drove the wrong way, walked the wrong way, spoke the wrong way, or even looked the wrong way around his darling first born was subjected to a beating one way or another. Of course it always came down to me to stop it – but it was always a turn on whenever my husband would come to our rescue.

Yes, husband. After Evelyn's birth, Bobby and I had a beautiful small ceremony in our old church were Ma used to take us. It wasn't long afterward when Bobby decided he wasn't meant to do simply nothing around the home while I worked from sun up to sun down; Bobby opened up his own auto-shop while Camille watched little Evelyn in the meantime. It seemed everything was starting to become exactly the life that I had always envisioned and more.

"Everyone bow your heads," I instructed after placing the turkey in the middle of the table and taking my seat. Holding hands, we all followed and listened intently while Bobby said grace like he had been doing for the last couple of years. As he spoke, my mind wandered off to Ma and Jackie – remembering how happy and peaceful they both were the last time I had visited them. Wishing so much they were down here with their family, I opened my eyes and whispered, _amen._

"How the binuss treatin' ya Bobby?" Angel asked before stuffing a mouthful of turkey in his mouth. As the men began talking about business, I turned to look at Sofi, a smile on my face. Since our adventure, the Hispanic woman and I had grown a lot closer than I ever imagined could be. Lightly squeezing her hand, I averted my gaze over to my darling daughter. Evelyn was playing with her spoon, holding it in the air before swinging it down into her mashed potatoes.

"Honey, don't do that." Evelyn was a bit of a handful; I never realized how hyper children could actually be. Taking care of Bobby was a full-time job all on its own, another child in the house was a bit stressful. Nevertheless it was something I had gotten used to – the constantly repeating myself and the headaches were frequent. But I still loved my family … one that continued to grow. After handling my daughter, I clinked my butter knife against my water glass causing everyone to quiet down. "I would like to make an announcement," I spoke, raising to my feet. With all eyes on me, I connected gazes with my husband.

"The last couple of years have been hard, but a blessing as well and I know you all will agree with me." Bobby held out his hand, lacing his fingers in mine. "And as another year passes that our beloved family members are not here it is always a reminder that life is short and we need to cherish those who are in our lives now. With that being said, I would like to announce that there is going to be another member joining the Mercer family." All the adults looked up to me, confused while the children paid no mind to what I had to say. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank everyone so very much for reading this fanfiction! I know it was probably frustrating with my long absents but I always tried to make up for it with a good chapter. Please feel free to continue to review andor message me at any time. Remember, I'm a reader just like you are and I would love to have some recommendations._

_Julie Jay xo_


End file.
